


Sorrow in the Night

by Phyrewulf16



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyrewulf16/pseuds/Phyrewulf16
Summary: After a life of misery, can the band befriend the new nightguard and show her life is worth living?





	1. So close...

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a foreward, the darker stuff will be scattered throughout, I won't throw everything at once.

It had happened, the night guard fucked up. The stupid bitch left the doors down too long, and now it was time. He marched straight towards the office as the storm outside raged on, timing it perfectly. The lights died, the doors rushing up to the upper posistions. Lightning flashed as Freddy marched straight in and in one fluid motion, grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall.

She was always told and heard that the life flashed before ones eyes before death. What bullshit. Her life was a miserable crapshoot of a life, why would she want to relive it. Her eyes blank as the power slowly yet steadily dropped. At the beginning of the night she was slightly optimistic, wary yet happy. She might actually do it. She was going to survive working five nights at Freddy's. A place of happy and blah blah blah.

"What a bunch of shit." she muttered the first night. Shocked and scared out of her wits when that damn bunny first tried to get her. Each passing day, her fear got replaced with cockiness. She might do it. That was until night five. They were being relentless. As soon as she saw them flash in the camera at the same time she knew, it was going to end. Her life now hinged on her dwindling power. Any second the lights would die in a large groan as the generator overloaded.

Jennifer let out a deep sigh. She was never in control of her shitty life. Not her parents dying, not her foster parents beating her or worse. Barely any choice in schooling, housing, the employment at a chinsy Chucky cheese knockoff. But she was in control of one thing. And she was going to fully embrace it. The lights died and the doors jutted upwards as she set the knife down on the table. She was roughly grabbed and shoved hard against the wall.

"Got ya." He stated snearing at her. It always ended like this, the guard messing up and dying by his or one of the others hands. Even though this one had lasted longer than the other, it mattered little. She had to die, tonight, before 6am. Something was off though. He could feel it, there was no struggling or fighting. No yelling, screaming, or pleading for ones life. She was still, calm. He could feel her pulse in his palm, so she wasnt dead. Confused, Freddy pulled her closer to him, he wanted to see her face. In a flash of lightning he saw it. Her eyes were dull, without fear. In the silence that followed the thunder clap, he heard an odd sound. Like dripping water, but very close by. As he began looking around for a leak, the clock chimed 6 and the lights flashed on, and thats when he saw it. The scarlet staining the dirty linoleum. Freddy's eye followed it up to her hand, covered in blood, the gash on her wrist slowly oozing. He released her neck and stepped back, confused and concerned.

She calmly wrapped a towel around her wrist, "Catch ya in hell Fazfuck, ya shouldve finished me off. You wont be getting another chance." Jennifer grabbed her bag a slowly walked to the main door, getting in her car and driving off. Freddy walked out to watch her leave. He stepped back on stage with the others as another car came driving up. They were engulfed in a colorful aura before standing in their place was 3 overwieght looking anthro robots.


	2. ...and closer

Terry drove into the parking lot to see another car leaving quickly. A small smile broke across his face, he couldnt believe it, the nightmare might finally be over. He had a skip in his step as he stepped inside, seeing the band on stage, a slight shiver running up his spine from knowing the truth about them. He shrugged off the feeling as he turned on the lights. As he made his way to the office, he heard the doors open behind him as other employees filed in. He sat down in his chair and began opening the books and got his computer turned on .

Freddy watched as Terry walked through the main doors and make his way down the hallway, not noticing the trail of blood droplets that was still wet. His gaze shifted back to the doors as more workers made their way in to start the day. At the same time, Chica, Bonnie and him all pretended to boot up, acting like they were being turned on by programming, not wanting anyone else to know the truth. Freddy however stepped off the stage, making rough jerking motions.

"Freddy. What..are ...you ...doing?" Bonnie asked, making his softer voice glitch and forced, saying each word slowly. Freddy jerked, servos whining as he turned his waist and neck.

"Just...Going...to...make...sure...the...place...is ...safe...for ...children." He echoed back, his deep baritone voice firm and direct. He turned back and made his way to the office, not paying attention to the scared faces of the other workers, giving Bonnie an amused look on his face.

Terry was sitting at his desk when he heard knocking at the door, "Come in." He raised his head to see the door open, and his heart dropped as the large robot bear stepped in, shutting the door behind him. His blue eyes darted from Freddy to the door."Um hi FfffR..ugh Freddy, how can i uh help you?" Terry stuttered, trying not to let his fear show, the odd sense of deja vu hitting him hard.

"Well Terrence, we need to talk about something." Freddy flatly stated with a slight British accent. He force his servos into a smile as his eyes glowed gold, an aura of gold surrounded Freddy's form, nearly blinding him. When he opened his eyes again, a human male with anthro bear features stood before him. "We need to talk about Jennifer, and soon, for I fear she may do something very...drastic." He sat in a chair across from Terry, clasping his hands on his lap.

* * *

Jennifer sat in the bathtub, breath hard and fast. She held the point of her razor on her forearm. She swallowed and looked over to the doorway. She could barely make out the edge of her table, on which sat her last note. Her last voice to the rest of her ...well last voice to whoever reads it next. Her landlord, maybe the cops. Who knows, like she gives a shit. She exhaled sharply and pressed the tip into her flesh, a bead of scarlet forming around the metal. She inhaled sharp at the pain, eyes misty. As she grimaced and went to continue, a sound broke her concentration. She glanced over to the sink, where her cell phone sat screeching out its annoying sound. She shook her head to ignore it, she had a mission. She put the razor back into the bead of blood that had increased in size. Her phone continued its persistent ringing, its shrill sound digging deeper into her brain until a thought hit. What if someone really needs to talk to her? What if someone actually cares about her? She dropped her blade and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Jennifer speaking." her heart sank as she heard a voice on the other side.

"Hi Ms. Jackson, Its me Terrence Pepper, Your boss at..."

She cut him off, " What do you want dick, you left out some info by the way you son of a bitch."

"I know, I had to. He...never-mind look, Freddy told me about last night. We need to talk. So...put the knife down and please come in. if you don't like what is said...then this phone call never happened, and you can end it all later deal?"

Jennifer sat there at the edge of the tub, thoughts running wild. Why does he want to talk? How did he know about the knife? Is Freddy and him in on the shit? After several minutes she sighed and stood up. At the very least, she could figure out how the fuck those freaks turned into...well whatever they are. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

She pulled up to a full parking lot, making her park all the way in the back lot. Grumbling during the long walk, she was surprised to see the place full of kids. She couldn't fathom how those freaks were popular. She put her head down and started walking, the loud screaming giving her a headache. Jennifer didn't noticed where she was going until she bumped into someone. She quickly raised her head and began to apologize when her hazel eyes went wide. Standing in front of her was that dreaded bunny. His servos whined as his head tilted, "Jennifer?" His voice soft and quiet, before she heard him make a cough sound, and his voice increased in volume, "Why...hello..there ...miss. Sorry...for...bumping...into..you."

She scoffed, "Yea yea whatever rodent, wheres the boss?" She looked him straight in the eye, he turned his head and noticed a bunch of kids watching. Bonnie turned back to the angry woman staring him down, he decided to take a big risk. Jennifer's eyes went wide as the bunny grabbed her in a hug, his voice barely a whisper, "I'm so sorry for what we did, you'll understand shortly. He's in the back." He broke away from the hug, the woman scared as could be. Bonnie switched his voice back, "Thanks...for...understanding...miss. Your...a ...great...friend." He then turned to the kids to entertain them. She shuddered at what just happened as she turned to go down the hallway towards her boss. She reached the closed door, and knocked loudly.

"Come on in." She sighed and opened the door.


	3. End is no longer near

Jennifer sighed and opened the door. She found the SOB that hired her sitting at his desk, which she noticed was very messy. Papers were strewn everywhere, various pop bottles littered the area to his left, with toy figures of the band on the right. He clicked a few times on his laptop then closed it, removing his glasses and motioning towards the chair across from him.

"Please sit."

Jennifer scoffed and proceeded to sit on the creaky chair, before he could speak, she cut him off harshly. "Listen you OWE me an explanation and it BETTER be a good one since I've about been killed several times this last week." She glared at him, staring right in eyes.

Terry shifted in his seat feeling uneasy. He sighed," Listen, I cant tell you everything," he noticed she started glaring harder, if that was even possible. He coughed, "But i can tell you what I'm allowed to, Freddy wants to talk later and tell you more. So i can ONLY tell you what involves me."

Jennifer sat back into her chair as Terry leaned forward, folding his hands on the top of the desk. He coughed lightly, "I'm a entrepreneur, buying and dealing in different businesses. Now I wont go into detail, but i made a very bad investment and lost nearly everything in a legal issue. So, I thought about playing it safe ya know. Maybe get into a yogurt shop or something, when i hear about this bankrupt and defunct pizzeria. Well when I asked about the place, I heard all this phooey about being haunted and possessed homicidal robots."

Jennifer sat and just nodded as he talked, she had heard the rumors herself growing up in a nearby town.

"Well I threw caution to the wind and proceeded to buy it. Ill skip the boring stuff, but after getting the ownership rights from the city, apparently the old owner died from a stroke a year or two back so the city now owned it and thought it was cheaper to let it rot than spend the money to have it demoed. So I spent a lot of money getting the place remodeled and brought up to date. Well, after all the fixing up was done, I brought the band out of the mothballs. I at first wasn't going to fix them up, i was instead going to strip them for junk and just use mascot costumes for the employees. Anyway for some reason, i placed them on the stage, for old times sake. Well, I was working late going over some paper work when all hell broke loose." He paused and took a drink of pop. Jennifer sat there in the chair just listening.

"There was this loud crashing and bright flashes of light. In a panic i rush out to the main area...only to be grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall. I wont go into details but after convincing them not to kill me, and doing a lot of talking,I found out they kill night guards for a very...personal...reason. Nothing I said would get them to change their mind, AND if i didn't hire people, I would be the one found dead in the morning. Well I decided to try a hail mary, I decided to pull Freddy aside one day and try to make a deal, which after some thinking and talking it out with the others, one was finally made."

Jennifer leaned forward, eyebrows raised, "Which was what?"

Terry sighed, "The deal is, that i would hire...losers." Jennifer scoffed and sat back against the chair. "I mean, druggies, rapists, pedophiles...the losers of the world that no one would miss. And they would try to kill them. Well after they would be killed, i would move the body to an alley, or some where that it would found. Anyway after... I don't know a dozen or so dead, you applied, and I never did a full check to see if you were a menace to society."

"OooK...But so what? You hired me and I made it a week, Why tell me this now?"

"Well, ya see the deal was, that if anyone survived a consecutive five nights here, then their bloodlust is over, they cant kill anyone. And you Jennifer survived five nights at Freddy's. So...the deal is done, they cant kill you, nor anyone else." He gave her a beaming smile.

"So yay me, Now what?"

"Well, Now.." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a thick packet, " Now since not only did you meet the deal, you also proved yourself a responsible worker and able to be offered a full time position with perks and benefits. Now before you say yes or no, Freddy would like you to come in tonight regardless. Either to apologize and let you be on your way...or tell you everything you want should you decide to take my offer." He hands her the packet of papers. Her thoughts going crazy, should she just take off and run...or should she let her curiosity get the better of her and figure out what the fuck is going on. Plus, Terry is offering her to join the Fazbear family, something she been missing.

She sighed, "Ok here's the deal, I'm not saying yes, but I will think about it. If that overgrown teddy bear pisses me off though, I'm done. "

"That's fair Jennifer, So be here normal time, in the office...and leave the doors open. Freddy will come in and talk to you and thats it. I really hope you say yes Jennifer, you seem like a great person. Just with a harsh past."

Jennifer stood, holding the packet in her hands. "Well then sir, maybe we will see each other later on."

"I hope so Jennifer, I hope so."

Jennifer nodded and headed out the main area. She did her best to not only ignore the sounds of screaming kids, but the stares of the band as they watched her leave the building.

* * *

**11:59 pm**

Jennifer sat at the desk in the security office filling out the packet with the basics. Name, age, address etc etc. She was glancing over the papers when she heard the chime signaling the start of the shift. Before that sound filled her with dread, but now it just numbed her. She glanced out to the hallway to see it light up from a flash of light. She continued to fill out the papers and she heard light talking, then silence. It wasn't long before she heard the light thuds of foot steps. She closed her eyes and inhale deep, exhaling in a sigh as the figure entered the left door. Jennifer open her eyes to find Freddy standing there with a blank expression holding out to her a bottle of water in one hand and a folding chair in the other. She took the bottle, "Thanks." As she watched him unfold and sit in the chair talking a drink from his own bottle.

He folding his hands on his lap and gave her a light smile. "Miss, just let me begin by saying, from all of us, we are very sorry for everything we did and well tried to do."

She scowled at first, then sighed, "Ill accept that apology, only IF you tell me why you tried in the first place."

Freddy sighed looked unsure, "Ok but before i do, I got to know, what did you decide? Are you staying, or running?"

Jennifer glanced at the packet, then back to the bear's expectant filled face. She gave a light smile, "Ill stay, if nothing else it has great benefits."

Freddy chuckled, "Well then, sit back and have an open mind, our tale is very...sad and morbid."


	4. Condensed past

Freddy grabbed his top hat off his head and placed it gently on the desk as Jennifer took a drink from the bottle he had brought her. He sighed heavily, his face showing his sorrow, he lifted his head looking her in the eyes. Jennifer could just tell that what was going to be said wasn't easy for him.

"Well first thing Jennifer, what rumors have you heard about this place?"

Jennifer chuckled closing her eyes as she racked her brain for a few of the many legends she had been told over the years, "Well...there was one about child murders, then one about abductions. I've heard this place was a worshiping place for the devil, and the band was possessed by demons. Ooh there was one about this place being a child brain washing facility controlled by aliens." Her smile was clear as she continued to rattle off several more. Freddy listened very intently, his amusement growing with each increasingly ridiculous myth.

As Jennifer finished, she couldn't help but notice Freddy's grin was wide. It was an innocent smile that was laced with an undercurrent of malicious intent, "Well, most of those are WAY off...except one. The possession part." His grin widened further as Jennifer's fell into a state of shock.

"You see Jennifer," He paused sighing once more, his grin faltering as memories crept into his mind, "We are the souls of children that have been murdered in this building throughout the years. Our spirits latched onto these...these... machines and have been like this ever since."

Jennifer covered her mouth with her hand, her shock peaked. Her eyes got a little misty as what Freddy said fully sunk in. "Oh my god...how did...who did... why are you like this then?" Her hands made a motion regarding the real looking body.

Freddy smiled again, "Well...Bonnie actually did this first," He gestured to his organic appearing body, "One day years ago, not sure when exactly, but he was taking it very hard, lot of stuff coming back and he lost it. Broke a lot of tables and chairs then stomped off. We could all hear his sobs and well there was nothing I could do. I used to be able to when we were younger but with these bodies I couldn't."

"What do you mean 'when you were younger' ?"

"Me and Bonnie are actually brothers, me being the older one. He went missing one year, mom and dad had no information from the police. Well long story short, I snuck in one day and caught the killer trying to hurt someone else and I tried to stop him. I ended up dead while the other kid ran off. By the time the police showed up, I was shoved in the Freddy suit and the killer was gone. After I 'woke up' and was able to move around, found out later who Bonnie actually was. The only good thing to come from this was I was the last one to be murdered. Not sure if the killer was caught or if he just stopped."

"Wow, I'm so sorry for what happened." Jennifer looked at the ground, her scars on her wrist just in her peripheral vision.

"Anyway, after a while his sobs stopped, as did the banging from whatever he was doing in one of the back rooms. Then about...i don't know 10 minutes, there was this bright light coming from the doorway, like someone had flipped on every light in the building but just in that one room. Then came the scream. I ran as fast as i could and was shocked when the door flung open to see...well Bonnie as he is now. None of us could believe it. He was flesh and blood real again...kinda. After doing a lot of experimenting, we found that our spiritual energy can recreate the organic bodies, but uses the suits a base. Meaning our bodies are real anthros now. We eat, drink, uses the restroom. Just cant leave since...well...no one else could or would understand."

"Jeez you guys had it rough." Jennifer finally spoke after several seconds.

Freddy took a drink of water, "Yea but we coped finally, Now about your sad tale." He motioned to the scars on her wrists.

Jennifer sighed as she used her palm to rub over her scars, "Ok but my life isn't very pretty. You may still kill me just out of pity."

Freddy flashed her a friendly smile, "Its alright Jennifer just start at the beginning."


	5. A young woman's grief

Jennifer sighed hard looking down to the floor. Her hand subconsciously rubbed the light scars on her wrist and forearm as she formed the words in her head. Once she felt she had the right things to say, she started slow.

"Well, I'm the daughter of a dead crack whore," she stated, her voice emotionless and plain," I didn't know much about her expect she was a small town girl that got addicted to pretty much a rainbow of drugs and alcohol. She apparently didn't like her parents telling her she couldn't do what she wanted so she left home to show them up, only to end up in a trailer park with dozens of needle marks up her arms and legs always in the air to pay for the shit." Jennifer paused as she sat back up in the chair, staring off into space at a wall across from her.

"The bastard that knocked her up was...well I don't know, might never know who.I don't really care either, I just know that he didn't like the idea of her being pregnant with his spawn so he tried to kill her several times. Mom left and moved from town to town trying to evade him. Going from place to place whoring herself out to pay for shit or doing whatever she did just to get by. He put a price on her...and by extension my, head. Not sure why this guy would even care, not like mom and I was special, she had the reputation as a slut by that point. Well flash forward to after i was born, my early childhood was spent apparently being in the same room my mom got bent over or on her knees. But I never went hungry or anything like that. I was healthy from what I've been told. Mom did her best to keep me away from the drugs and shit so I guess she wanted me to have a better life. Anyway, when i was about 3 mom stupidly moved back here and he found out. I was in the same room as her when he blew her brains out. He put the gun to my head and pulled the trigger, but the round never went off. A dud saved me. Before he could reload, he heard people running towards the apartment and sirens."

She stopped as she took a breathe and grabbed the bottle of water a took a big gulp. Freddy sat silent on the outside, but on the inside he was borderline wanting to grab her and hug her, as if a hug could melt away her pain. Before he could move or talk, Jennifer set the bottle down and continued.

"Well, the police didn't do shit. Whore shot, probably by another junkie looking for a hit. I heard that the cops found a man dead after being hit by a speeding car on the highway that may have been the killer, but never went much further. Anyway, me, the possible crack baby, was put into the foster-care system just to get her out of the life. Yea what a life, going from family to family with no love, being down trodden or overly talked to with that fake sympathy shit. Pretending they 'understand' and 'they know what I'm going through'...or the foster parents that should never be allowed to be around children" Jennifer looked and saw a look of shock and confusion on the bears face, "Lets just say...a 11 year old should never see, or touch that part of a grown man...or be touched like that."

Freddy's fist quickly clenched in anger. An adult should never, ever do that. It was just wrong, kids should be shown the wonder of life, not...not THAT.

"I was 16 when he was arrested, guess someone sent a tip to the cops. I was numb to the world by this point." Jennifer started to smile, "Until I met my favorite family yet, Thomas and Julie Smith. They didn't just foster me, they full on adopted me. Gave me a loving home, let me come to terms with all the bad stuff in my own time, it was great. For the first time in my life, I felt really loved."

Freddy finally spoke up during this,"What happened?"

"They uh, died in a car crash few months back, and the courts are STILL figuring out the will. Thomas's brother fighting me on everything cause he's the blood relative, and I'm the adopted crack baby that will probably follow in my moms footsteps. He claims Ill sell everything for a hit of meth and make the family house into a whorehouse. So until things are decided, I cant live in the house, cant even take any of my belongings. I have to use the money I saved up for college for the legal fees for the lawyers. AND he's a city politician so I'm pretty well fucked. All the stress from that and other things going on like one of my friends OD'ing on pills..."

"You thought life was going to keep throwing you shitty cards, so you wanted to cash out early?"

"Yep then all the shit going on in here with you guys...I just needed one speck of control in my life." Jennifer sighed as she looked back at the ground. She felt the weight of her life on her shoulders, and now was waiting for Freddy to kill her just out of pity. She wouldn't blame him, she might actually thank him for it. Jennifer saw him stand out of the corner of her peripheral vision and she waited for him to end it. She definitely wasn't prepared for the bear to pull her gently out of her chair and pull her in a tight hug. Her body acted on its own as her arms snaked around his torso and returned the hug. His voice cracked as he whispered in her ear.

"Jennifer, I am so sorry for what has happened to you. Its just not fair that you got dealt such a shitty hand. If we would've known, we wouldn't have tried to kill you. Yes, out of pity, because you deserve it. You may not want it, but you have my and the others sympathy sweetie. Please don't feel like ending your life, things can only get better from here on out."

Without meaning to, her floodgates opened and she openly sobbed for the first time since her parents died. She clutched the bear tightly, her tears soaking through his shirt and the fur underneath. She lost track of time as she let years of pent up emotions out, the only noises she heard was her own sobbing and the soft soothing voice in her ears telling her to 'let it out' and 'it'll be ok'. After what seemed like hours, she broke from the hug and sat back into the chair wiping her eyes. She noticed Freddy was misty eyed as well, "God you must think I'm pathetic, sorry for the waterworks" She chuckled lightly.

"No not pathetic, just human." he smiled, "So...ready to go meet the others?"

"One second," She grabbed her pen and signed her name at the bottom of the packet.

Freddy offered her his paw, "Welcome to the family."

Jennifer smiled as she shook his paw, a newfound respect for him filling her chest. He took a step back and motioned to the open door. Jennifer made her way out to the hallway with Freddy following, the sounds of other voices echoing from the main area.


	6. First meetings

Jennifer walked besides Freddy as they made their way from the security office to the main area. Her thoughts finally calmed after baring her soul so to speak to the bear. She never before believed that bullshit about talking about your feelings since before no one had truly cared about her troubles. Even her favorite adopted parents didn't really talk to her about things, telling her to talk when she was ready. Kinda ironic she opened up to the one that tried to kill her previously instead of the people that loved her but what's done is done.

Freddy groaned as he heard what appeared to be a small argument. He muttered to no one in particular, "Those two always fighting about something." Jennifer chuckled at the bear chagrin. They got to the main area to find a two people talking about something. One appeared to be an tall older male...maybe about 20 and 6'1", with bright purple eyes. His clothes screamed rocker from the torn pants to the sleeveless shirt showing off the toned muscles underneath, which she found weird since they didn't seem to work out. However, what made her know it wasn't the normal argument was the light purple fur where skin should be, and the large rabbit ears from the top of his head which were currently half down as he stared down the girl in front of him. She was about her height, maybe shorter at about 5'9 and a healthy build. With the yellow eyes and a messy pixie cut hair seemed to be dyed yellow with yellow hair covering her body as well , until she got closer and saw it wasn't hair but feathers. She was sporting a tighter shirt showing off her modest chest and a shorter skirt.

Both seemed to be in a deadlock stare, neither wavering from the other. It wasn't until Freddy got closer and cleared his throat with a cough that broke the stalemate. Both of them shifted away from each other the guy speaking first, "Heh sorry man, me and Chica were just arguing about something stupid, don't mind us." It was then that he noticed Jennifer standing behind Freddy. He smiled, his ears standing straight up as he walked over first and offered her a purple fur covered paw, "Hi I'm Bonnie, heh sorry for the surprise hug earlier. I had to stay in character for the kids ya know."

Jennifer smiled as she shook Bonnie's paw, "It's fine, I understand. I was just upset at the time."

As they stopped, the girl stepped forward and eagerly shook Jennifer's hand, "Hi, I'm Chica and It's very nice to meet you miss."

Jennifer chuckled at the antics of the younger girl...chicken girl thing. Just in the past few minutes she's already learned about their personalities. Freddy was older and more mature, Bonnie was a bit like most the guys her age, bit immature but slowly getting better, and Chica was the overly hyper teen girl. After the brief introductions, Chica decided to say what was on everyone's mind.

"Hey look, we um...over heard you and Freddy talking about things and we, " Chica paused as she looked at the ground sadly, "we are so sorry Jennifer. I don't care if you think it's pity but we are so very sorry. We never would've attacked you if we would've known your past."

Before Jennifer could talk, Bonnie cut her off, "So what if we are sorry, saying that don't mean shit. Doesn't change the fact of what we tried to do to her, or the people we actually killed."

Chica spun, her face red with anger, "Bonnie!"

"He's got a point Chica..but Bonnie, the important things is that at least we are trying to make things right." Another voice startled Jennifer. She turned to see the forth animatronic. Although this one wasn't like the other three. This fox appearing machine looked like it got hit by a bus. The plush outer covering was slashed here and there haphazardly, exposed wiring and under framing seen clear through the large gashes in its chest. One of the eyes were covered by a tattered eye patch, the other brightly glowing yellow. That along with the torn and mangled pirate outfit gave it a very menacing look. However, from the way he shuffled his feet, slouched shoulders and avoiding eye contact gave Jennifer the impression that the soul possessing the poor fox was either shy or very nervous.

Freddy walked over and shoulder hugged the mechanical vulpine, "And this is Foxy the pirate."

Foxy looked up at Jennifer but nervously looked away, "H...Hi ma'am."

Jennifer gave him a light smile, "Hi Foxy, I'm Jennifer."

Foxy nodded, whispered something in Freddy's ear before retreating to his cove once more. Jennifer watched this while think confused and had to ask, "So why is he not like...you guys? You know..all organic and real?"

"Oh when we turn...well I guess real...our mechanical bodies damage transfer to these bodies," Bonnie stated as he sat on the top of a table. Jennifer put her hand to her mouth in shock as the image of Foxy's injuries if he was a human and the image was...gory and graphic. Bonnie saw this face and just nodded, no words needed said.

"Why hasn't he been repaired?"

Freddy sighed as he sat down folding his hand in his lap, "Money. Pure and simple. We are making decent money nowadays, but still haven't made enough to justify fixing Foxy. Believe me, there's nothing more we want than to repair him, but ...with other costs of the business, it's difficult. That's why we are trying so hard to make this work so he can be like us and we can be a proper family."

Jennifer nodded her head as he finished. She felt bad for these guys. True her life wasn't the all that great, but they were killed and still suffering, one of them more than the others. Before she could dwell any longer on it, Chica tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey, since I'm going to make some food for us...what would you like?"

"Oh um...I don't know. Whatever your making I guess, nothing special just for little old me."

"Great, I'll make a few pizzas then." She turned quickly and nearly skipped to the kitchen, leaving Freddy, Bonnie and Jennifer alone in the dining area.

Bonnie flashed Jennifer a smirk, "So ...while we are waiting, what do you say you and me head to the arcade for a little fun."

Jennifer glared at the rabbit, hoping he wasn't assuming anything of her. She let out a harsh exhale, "What did you have in mind?"

Bonnie stood up, sent her a wink and offered her a paw to help her stand, "I want to see what kind of skills us got at some of the cabinets, the others not into gaming so I got no real competition."

Jennifer sighed and smiled, "Sure be ready to get whooped cottontail."

As they walked off to the arcade, Freddy couldn't help but smile, hoping things were turning around. For them and her.


	7. It's Goldie

The band was currently standing backstage 'resting' during the lunch rush. The kids enjoy it thinking they are taking a break, while the adults just assume it's to give the machinery a break. In reality. It was a mixture of both. Bonnie was currently tweaking his guitar when Freddy made his way over. Bonnie noticed and acknowledged the bear.

"Hey boss what's up?"

Freddy glanced over at Chica, who was trying to get a clump of melted cheese off her fake feathers, and lowered his voice, "Just thinking about this so...please be careful with those kind of jokes around Jennifer. She has been assaulted in the past, and from the face she gave you last night, you struck a nerve."

Bonnie's servos whined as he lowered his ears and whispered, "Sorry Freddy, I guess I wasn't thinking when I said that. You know my sense of humor; it crosses that line a lot. And she seems like...ya know an old friend that I can just talk to. I guess I forgot that she is a bit fragile at the moment."

Freddy set his hand on the bunny's shoulder, "It's fine, just apologize the next time you see her." He tried giving a real smile, but these old bodies had there limits. Before they could say much more, a small light let them know it was show time again. They returned to standing on the stage in their original positions as the stage rotated them back out to entertain more kids. Things were going well for the band.

As the day ended and the other employees left for the night, the band was awaiting for their nightgaurd to show up for her shift. Bonnie and Chica was behind the stage tidying up, Foxy was still holed up in his cove, and Freddy was in the security office finishing up a few little things when he felt a cold chill across his faux fur, his endoskeleton creaked as he turned around to see a golden version of him staring at him, arms crossed over its chest. Bright gold eyes lit up the room, bearing down on Freddy. He tensed up, ready to fight as the golden bear stepped into the room, an odd female voice coldly filled his ears.

"Freddy, must I ask why that night guard is still living?" The golden ursine stepped closer to Freddy and poked him in the chest, "I thought we all agreed they would die as a way to sate our anger."

Freddy sighed as he stared into the golden eyes of the angry female robot, "That is true Goldie; however, she did meet our criteria for survival. She made it all five nights, so she lives."

Goldie got right in Freddy's face, her anger rolling of her in waves, "I did NOT agree to that little deal bear. In fact, to me, she is fair game." She turned to walk away when Freddy grabbed her shoulder, his voice calm, yet full of purpose, "Goldie, please, let her go. She, like us, has had a hard life. True she may not have been killed like us, but it's been no less pleasant. Give her a chance, please, if not for her, then for me. I've always been here for you and never steered you wrong."

Goldie sighed as she looked to the ground. Her anger slowly calmed and made way for understanding. Goldie turned and looked at Freddy once more, speaking slowly and clearly, "Fine, Ill leave her be, but if she pisses me off once, or sticks her nose where it doesn't belong, Ill end her." Goldie turned and left, leaving Freddy alone once more as he chewed on her words.

Jennifer walked in later on to find the band on the stage, seemingly frozen. She smiled as she knew better. As she got to the office, the clock chimed midnight, she heard shuffling from the main area, followed by a flash of light, signaling the band had…humanized?, turned anthro? She wasn't sure what to consider it, she just knew it was pretty cool, and wondered how it worked. As she set her bag down and rummaged through it, a set of footsteps drew her attention to the left door. She smiled as Bonnie walked in looking uneasy, which made her confused.

Bonnie looked her in the eye, rubbing the back of his neck, his ears flopped back against his head. If his body language didn't show his confliction, his voice did, "Hey Jennifer, um look I just want to uh…say sorry for how I said what I said last night. I um…I didn't mean for it to sound like I was implying anything. I didn't want you to think that I want to have sex with you."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow; she was going to make him squirm good. Bonnie started to stutter again, "Not the.. that I wouldn't mind, your very pretty…not saying that looks are the most important, I'm sure you've got a great personality….Uh well and not that I do think of you in that way but uh…"

Jennifer shrugged, holding back her giggles, "Well that sucks, I was looking forward to having a fun time with a furry, but if your not interested then to bad for you." She turned back to her back, fighting the urge not to laugh. She could hear him behind her stammering and stuttering, she turned back and starting laughing at how confused the bunny looked.

"Are you…serious right now Jennifer?"

"Tch of course not. I figured I get a good laugh today though. Thanks for saying sorry Bon; it didn't bother me last night."

Bonnie chuckled as he leaned against the door frame, "Yea but still, with your past, it was out of line."

Jennifer stood on her tip toes and kissed the side of his face, "It was sweet Bon…Maybe later in the future, Ill take you up on the offer." She starting walking down the hallway with Bonnie right behind her.

"You're not serious though," Bonnie laughed, until he saw the playful smirk on her face. She flashed him a wink as they walked into the main area to find Freddy and Chica already playing UNO at the table, they walked in and sat down, a chill ran up Jennifer's spine. Before she could ask what happened, a female voice cut through the silence, "Well well well, this is the new girl huh? Doesn't look like much."

Jennifer and the band all turned to see a tall female bear standing in the hallway. Standing almost a full six foot, her golden fur shining dully in the low light, her arms folding under her endowed chest. Her face showing clear discontent as she glared at the human. Freddy sighed hard, drawing Jennifer's attention. "Jennifer meet Goldie."

Jennifer turned back to say hi, when she saw the hallway was now empty. Foxy sighed, his servers groaning, "Don't worry about her; she's always been a loner." Jennifer shrugged as they started playing UNO, hoping that she could understand why this new member seemed to hate her.


	8. A Fox's pain

The rest of the week passed by pretty uneventful, the main highlights were usually chatting with Chica about random girl things, which is something Jennifer never really did, not having many, if any girl friends. Her and Freddy were currently spending time either playing checkers or talking about her broken past, which recently switched to including being drugged and raped barely a year ago, which she at first shrugged off, burying the event deep in her mind. She was surprised to find that the bear had found out at all, until he told her that a cop called earlier in the week asking how the young woman was doing and handling the traumatic event. Jennifer sighed as she relented and talked about it, telling him how she had moved away to another city last year for a job, a construction job that mainly had her doing finishing work in new builds or remodels like dry-walling, painting, trim work or flooring work.

It was going well, actually paying good, she learned a lot about construction and it even worked at helping her own self image. She made quite a few friends, many of which started inviting her out on the weekends to go clubbing or bar hopping. She never drank much when she did go out, but still enjoyed herself. Her smile fell quick when she got to the part of the story of her rape, telling how the boss’s son slipped something in her beer, started being ‘concerned’ and ‘helped’ her to his car, where he drove her out to a closed city park and proceeded to force himself on her. She was still with it enough to fight against him, but her body was slightly numb to her mind, offering little resistance to him holding her down against the trunk of his car. Jennifer was able to call the cops later on, getting the guy tossed in jail for several counts of shit. Her boss was pissed at what his son had done, he offered her a very sincere apology, gave her a much appreciated bonus, and understood when she put her two weeks in to get away from the horrid memory.

Freddy placed his hand gently on her shoulder, silently telling her nothing like that would ever happen here at the diner. She smiled at him, feeling at ease around her coworkers for the first in a long time. Although she lost to the bear, she did have a lot of fun. Jennifer stood, bid Freddy bye for now, and headed to hang with Bonnie. On the way, she felt a twinge of guilt as she passed the curtained off Pirate’s cove. She stopped, sighed, and knocked on the nearby wall, “Foxy? Can I come in?”

A soft voice responded to her, “Um…uh sure if you want to.”

Jennifer opened the curtain to find the fox sitting alone in the dimly lit stage, the disrepair faux ship sitting eerily behind him. Foxy lifted his head at the approaching human, his one eye shining brightly while the other remained covered by a dented metal eye patch. He was sitting on the ground in front of the ship cutout, hugging his knees to his torn up chest.

“Hi Foxy, why are you in here alone? Why don’t you come out and hang with everyone?”

A crackly sigh escaped from a speaker in his throat region, “I don’t want to bring the mood down. I can’t change like they can anymore without being in huge amounts of pain. Well more pain than I am in now.” His head drooped down as Jennifer looked shocked.  
“You’re in constant pain!?” She exclaimed, eyes wide. She knelt closer to the fox, who made like he was going to shirk away, but he must’ve decided to stay put.

“Yea, my servos are weak, my joints are dry, my power cell barely lasts a few hours anymore and my chips are corroding. Just being online is hurting me, but I can’t just not wake up everyday ya know. I don’t want the others to worry about me.” Foxy tried stretching his legs out, the servos whined loudly as his joints creaked and groaned, popping heard as they fully extended. A painful hissing and sob came from the speaker.

Jennifer placed her hand on the fox’s shoulder, her voice soft, her eyes looking into his, “I won’t tell the others, but don’t worry Foxy, Ill find someone to help fix you ok.” Foxy leaned forward and hugged the human, the waves of sorrow practically rolling off the robot. She kept hugging the fox until he broke free to recharge. She left the cove, wiping a few tears from eyes, not seeing Bonnie as she walked, knocking him over and falling on top of him with a loud ‘oomph’. Jennifer’s face smooshed into the bunny’s chest.

Bonnie chuckled, “Well, I didn’t think you were serious about your offer Jen.” His smile and heart fell fast as he heard her sob, body rocked as she softly shook. “Hey hey I was just joking Jen, please don’t cry. You..you know I would never suggest…” He was cut off when she sat up, not caring that she was straddling Bonnie.

“Its not you Bon, it’s Foxy. The poor guy is so damaged and it ..it’s just so heartbreaking.” She wiped her renewed tears from her face using her sleeve. Bonnie just stayed laying there, not wanting to draw attention while she was so distraught, instead resorting to simply laying his head against the cool floor, staring up at the ceiling as he started to talk, “Yea, the poor kid. He’s told me about all his issues and I just want to help him so bad, but I’m not that tech savvy and I’m afraid I’ll do more harm than good to him.”

He paused as he looked at Jennifer, “I’ve tried to learn a bit through the years, but it’s not enough I’m afraid. The most I can do is, ya know, tear apart his joints and grease them with some old assembly lube we used to have. But we ran out a few months ago.”

Jennifer looked down at Bonnie with a hopeful glint in her eye, “Maybe I can bring some stuff tomorrow night, if all else fails, at least ease the pain in his joints.”

Bonnie smiled, “That be great, just need some thinner grease of some kind.”

Before either one could continue, a female cough caught their attention. The two turned to see Chica standing in the hallway, arms folded, smirking playfully at them, “If you need some stress relief, go back stage. Won’t have to clean the carpet that way.”

Jennifer looked at Chica confused, until she looked back to Bonnie, only now seeing that she was straddling the bunny’s crotch in a very compromising appearing position. Bonnie went to shimmy out from under the bunny when a devilish smirk graced the human’s face. She placed her palm flat on his chest, stopping his escape attempt, “Aw but this way you can get a free show Chica.” She wiggles her hips for a second before standing up off the bunny, laughing at the shocked looks on both faces. “Just kidding Chica, just needed a good laugh today.”

Chica sighed with a smile, “That’s good, would hate to find you this ball of fluff knocked you up with some hybrid kid.” Bonnie stood leaning against a wall as he tried to shake off his arousal from Jennifer’s false teasing.

Jennifer laughed, holding her sides, the idea of her pregnant was humorous, “Yea…like you could get me pregnant.” She motioned at Bonnie, her laugh fading as she noticed Bonnie and Chica give each other an odd look, “You, Freddy or even Foxy can’t get me pregnant right? And Chica can’t get knocked up by Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy or Terry right?” Her face fell when Bonnie didn’t laugh as he motioned over his body.

“Well, like Freddy told ya earlier, we are fully organic Jennifer. We eat, drink, use the rest room, sweat when we exercise, and even bleed or pull muscles. All of us chatted late one night at what this could imply. Now, we are just assuming that can we guys could get Chica, well now you also, pregnant. This just means that we need to be very careful.”

“So you guys have never…ya know…done stuff?” Jennifer asks, eyebrows rising as she noticed Chica’s blush.

“Well…Me and Freddy may have uh..we tried to..uh it’s a bit complicated.”Chica turned bright red as she stuttered, causing Jennifer to giggle. She had to ask Freddy later on about this. Chica walked of still blushing as she muttered to herself. Bonnie walked back to Jennifer and bumped her hip with his own.

“So let’s change gears a bit. Why don’t you and I head to the arcade, we can have a good rematch.” He smirked at her. She returned the smile as they walked towards the arcade, her thoughts focused on remembering to bring supplies for foxy.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a female figure watched them from the shadow, a disgusted scowl on her golden face. She scoffed harshly and disappeared once again into the shadows.


	9. Getting some help

The next few days were seemingly the same as the last; Jennifer would nap throughout the day, wake up and search the town for either parts or someone to fix Foxy, getting some fresh air while jogging around town, hitting up the local library to learn about random things (mostly electronics), finally arriving at work close to midnight to begin her normal work shift. Today though, she was on a mission. During her research at the library and some papers she found in the diner, she found the company that built them originally, and they were nearby. The woman had left her hometown and headed to another just an hour down the road. She was currently sitting in the reception area of said company, waiting to talk to the guy in charge. Jennifer had left early in the afternoon to make sure she could have a chance to talk to them. If they either knew where to get parts, make parts, or even if they still had some for Foxy, it would be a god send.

As she was about to pull her phone out and check social media, the intercom med beep and she heard a male voice come from the tinny speaker, “Ok Alice, all done here. You can send her in.” The receptionist hit the button, “At once sir.” She lifted her head and nodded to Jennifer. She inhaled deep, gathering her nerves as she stood and made her way to the door. The woman exhaled as she opened the door to find a older man sitting at a very well organized desk, he appeared to be much older than her, or even her boss Terry at work, his grayed hair and age line marking his face showing both age and to Jennifer a sense of wisdom. He raised his head, smiled at her as he stood and offered the younger female his hand, “Good after ma’am, I’m William Meyer, owner of RM Machine. How can I help you?”

Jennifer smiled as she shook the man’s hand, “Jennifer Jackson, and well…I have an odd request of you.” She sat at the chair across from him and bit her tongue as she worked the best way to start, “Well, to be forward, I am the night guard at Freddy Fazbear’s and…”She was cut off as the man sighed and leaned back into his chair, suddenly looking uninterested. Jennifer coughed as she continued, “I was just curious if since your company built the robots in the first place…that you might know where to get parts for one of them.”

William leaned forward, folding his hands on top of the desk looking very stern, which both surprised and worried, “Look I don’t know what that..Mr.Pepper has told you, but already told him that after the missing children, the murders, and the publicity fallout from the event, we cut all ties with that business. Especially since there has been a few more unsolved murders in the past year or two since he purchased that damn building. We already refused to help him out, and I repeat that refusal to you miss.” William stared hard at Jennifer, getting his stubborn refusal across.

Jennifer felt her heart sink, all this for nothing? She had to keep trying. Swallowing, she tried to reason with the man, “I understand that sir. I really do, but this is really important. One of the animatronics is badly damaged, bad enough that….well… I wouldn’t be surprised if it was sent to the scrap yard. The business has taken off, and to a piece of the diner’s history just rot seems wrong to me.” Jennifer sighed, hoping her partial lie would work.  
“I’m sorry, but I refuse to help. I have both a business reason and a personal reason why.” He sighed and leaned back, his gaze falling to a picture on the wall. Jennifer glanced over to see a much younger version of the man hugging a cute little boy. Before she could ask, the man answered her unspoken question, “My son was one of the children that went missing in the early 90’s. They never found his body for years. I mourned, then coped, then came to terms with it. Until I get a call right before the turn of the millennium, saying they found what was left of his body sealed in a false wall in that fucking diner, along with three other kids corpses. All that hit me again and I started drinking again, nearly costing my marriage. Then just when I overcome that issue, being sober for a few years, that Terry Pepper called me, begging for my company to rebuild or send new parts, no matter the costs.” Jennifer watched the man’s rage increase, his eyes misty as the past was drug up. She swallowed again, hating that she caused this and wanted to fix it. She waiting until he stopped to take a breather from his rant before speaking.

“Sir I am so sorry, I never meant to bring this up. I just wanted to bring back the glory days of the diner like I remembered. The only thing missing was Foxy, and I just wanted to bring him back.” William snorted a bit at that, but then sighed, “Foxy…was my sons favorite one. He actually helped design it, saying the diner needed a fox, and needed a pirate, which was both his favorite animal, and his favorite Halloween costume. So I built him just like he suggested... he was so happy.” His eyes sparkled with remembrance. Jennifer perked her head up, a thought crossing her head.

“What was his name?” She asked, wanting to keep this side going. He smiled as he looked at the picture once again.

“His name was Tommy, and he was our pride and joy.” William wiped his eyes, leaned back into his chair, apparently deep in thought, leaving the room in a hushed silence for quite a while. Jennifer got nervous, not sure what to do. It wasn’t until he sighed and reached into a drawer on his desk. He pulled a folder and a small key out of the drawer, placing it in front of the young woman with an odd look on his face, “It would be a shame if my son’s legacy died because of my anger.” He looked at Jennifer in the eye, showing how saddened he was, “This key is for a storage unit here in town, and that folder is the address and the credentials to get into the main building. IF you get him fixed up, I want to see it. See the last piece of my son in this world.”

Jennifer hugged the folder to her chest with a sparkle in her eye, “I promise Ill get him back into shape sir.” She stood and walked around the desk, pulling the stunned man into a tight huh, “I’m sorry for what happened, but I’m sure Tommy would be happy to see Foxy back in service.” The man returned the hug, before bidding the woman luck on her venture. Jennifer left the companies parking lot and headed down the road, driving to the location indicated in the folder. She finally drove up to a large grey building with a security gate. She handed the guard the papers he wanted to see. He grunted and motioned for her to drive forward, saying to head to section 3. Jennifer made it to the large garage door, leaving her car and walking up to it. She opened the door and looked inside to find several large crates stacked up all over the small room. Confused, she opened one of them up, her eyes nearly left her skull seeing what was in it. She grabbed her phone and called her boss.

_“Hello? Jennifer? Everything ok?”_

“Yep Hey, do you have a cargo van or truck I can borrow?”

_“Um yea. Why?”_

“Need to transport a few things soon. I think I found a solution to a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some feedback. I like hearing what everyone thinks. Or even ideas for future chapters


	10. It's Goldie...again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI the opinions in here in regards to suicide and/or are NOT to be taken seriously. I wrote them for the story aspect only.

After getting the truck of parts loaded and back to the diner, where Jennifer then hid them in an unused spare room, she regaled herself to studying the manuals in the privacy of her apartment, hoping she could learn enough to fix Foxy. If not, then at the very least she wanted to learn enough to have him not be in pain anymore. It didn’t help that the plans were way too advanced for someone like her, regardless of how fast of a learner she was. She should have been more than capable of figuring this out, but it kept looking like it was going to be way more involved than simply replacing a screw and using a wrench. Nor did it help that the books were too descriptive in some areas; like exact gauge of wire, thread pitch of ALL screws and bolts, to the number of stitches in each piece of fabric plush cover while also being super vague in others like; obscure wire and pneumatic/ hydraulic line routing, servo alignment, and microchip specs. She’s smart enough to be able to maintain her shitty car, but clearly not enough to be able fix a fucking robotic fox.

She leaned back into her chair, ignoring the creaking sound of the old wood furniture as she rubbed her temple, trying to both relax and massage the forming migraine from looking at the overly thick tech manuals in the low light of her crappy place. Jennifer stood and made her way to the fridge to crack a cold pop, letting the cool liquid sooth her anger and hopefully have the caffeine help with her headache. She sighed as she tossed the now empty can into her bin, glancing up to look at the clock, only to groan when she saw it was time to leave for work. She collected the pile of books, cramming them into a shoulder bag. Hopeful that at least one of them could help her make heads or tails of the books, she exhaled her frustrations out as a harsh breathe as she left her place and made her way to her car.

After getting to the diner and making her pre shift rounds, she made herself comfy in the security office waiting for the band to…shift was the best thing she could think of at the moment. She began reading through one of the books again, somewhat thankful that the slighter better light made the diagrams and procedures a bit easier to make out. As she opened a book, movement to her left caught her eye. She turned to find Goldie in her humanoid form standing there, arms crossed over her chest like she had the last time she met the golden ursine.

“You know, its hard to believe you’ve been raped with how you interact with bonnie. You’d think that someone as weak as you would just avoid men after that. ” Goldie sneered, her tone icy.

Jennifer turned her whole body, instantly pissed, “Excuse me? Why the fuck would you insinuate that?” Jennifer paused, slamming the book closed, “And what the hell do you mean by weak bitch?”

“Most that are raped, don’t try to sexually tease guys. I’ve watched you and the way you overtly flirt and touch him, especially when you straddled his crotch and dry humped him in front of Chica. Kind of unusual for someone who was supposedly raped to act like that.”

Jennifer stood, getting chest to chest with Goldie, looking up to glare in her face, “Have you ever fucking thought that maybe its my way of coping with it. Giving myself a bit of my confidence back by having fun. And not fun as in sex, but fun as in interacting with a guy that I trust again.”

Goldie leaned against the wall, getting ready to lay into Jennifer again when the human cut her off by getting in her face again, pinning the bear to the wall without even touching her, “And if you dare to call me ‘weak’ for almost ending my life…save your breath Goldie. Its not weakness to want pain to end.”

“Oh but it is weakness stupid, the very definition in fact. You couldn’t overcome your mental obstacles and stress, so you was going to take the cowards way out.” Goldie popped her chest up, knocking a stunned and now irate Jennifer back a bit. The bear stood their looking smug as could be, until Jennifer shoved the bear against the wall hard, knocking the wind from Goldie, getting right back in her face, tears forming on the human’s face.

“So what? You have no fucking idea you bitch. You were not judged your whole life based on your mothers actions and life style. YOU were not tossed and thrown from shitty house to shitty house, being beaten, starved, molested, and mentally beat down for most of your life. Losing the only loving family I’ve EVER had, then being taken advantage of the one time I decide to put my whole trust in a guy. My best friend came out as gay to his parents, who then kicked him out and berated him all over town, only for him to OD on stolen Oxy. I was alone and had no where to go, no one would hire someone like me so I HAD to take this job. But oh no HAHA life was being a bitch again and had the mascots trying to rip my throat out or god knows what to kill me. So sorry if I wanted…no NEEDED just ONE scrap of fucking control after a life on nothing going right, regardless of how much I TRIED to make my life better. I sat in my bathroom, ready to end it all when my phone rang, I made a choice to give it one more chance. And I was glad I did, making new friends and changing my life for the better for ONCE. Only to find that once again, someone has to just rain on my parade and treat me like trash for no FUCKING reason.” Jennifer paused, breathing deep and wiping her tears from her rant, “So why don’t you go fuck off somewhere, and leave me alone.” She turned and sat in her chair, turning to face away from the bear, not caring anymore at that point.

When Jennifer didn’t hear Goldie leave, she turned to find her looking down at the ground not moving. Jennifer huffed and stood to leave the room, not fully wanting to deal with her at the moment when the bear lunged, pulling Jennifer in a tight hug, both females chests smushed into each other. She instantly went to fight and pull away, when a soft soothing voice graced her ears, “I had a great life, had it all. Loving parents, 3.95 GPA, sports nut, but also a natural Midwest beauty. I received scholarships from nearly every college in the state. I cut loose one night, and it all got ripped from me. An up and coming politician, saw me on the dance floor and had to have me. He tried talking his way into my pants and when that didn’t work, he flashed his wallet. I still turned him away. Next thing I know, I’m bound and gagged in the back seat of a limo, being fucking like a cheap whore. The next day I called the cops and told them everything, only for them to ignore me. I went to the local paper, and after them running the story, I found that a video of me getting having sex, clearly altered, with an overdubbed voice making it sound like I was begging for it. It was then I got calls, saying my college applications were rejected, and when I pressed, they said a powerful donation was sent with a condition, I couldn’t be allowed in.” Goldie paused as she started to sob into Jennifer’s shoulder. She was unsure what to do at the moment so she remained froze, letting the bear talk.

“I found out later I was pregnant. So I thought I had him by the balls, I called and threatened him, telling him I was going to get a DNA test and prove at least a part of the story. That afternoon, on my home from the doctors office from setting an appointment…I was grabbed and thrown in the back of a van. They beat me, sliced me everywhere, then dumped my body in an alley. When I woke up, I was trapped in this body, and oh so pissed. As the years passed, I guess I got more and more cynical about life, until that is the others here came into the picture, but even then I was a loner. Besides the murder, none of them could have understood ya know? But now there is and I treated you like shit. I’m so sorry.”

Jennifer pulled away sighing, looking Goldie in her misty gold eyes, “I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. Just the stress from trying to fix Foxy I guess got to me.”

Goldie took a step back, smiled as she wiped her tears as well, and offered Jennifer her paw, “Lets start over? Hi I’m Goldie.”

Jennifer smiled as she shook her paw, “Jennifer Jackson.”

“Well, um, now that we are kind of on better footing shall we…” Goldie was cut off by a loud echoing guitar riff from the main area.

“Sounds like that others are up and about. Shall we?” Jennifer motioned to the door. Goldie smiled nervously, “Um sure. I’ve never spent a lot of time with them, but…I need to try right?”

“Right, oh and I wont tell them if they don’t already know.” Jennifer offered a small smile. Goldie smiled in return.

“Thanks, Ill tell them in my own time.” Goldie followed Jennifer to main area to meet up with the band, the arrival of Goldie bring the most surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to let me know your thoughts so far...oh and IF you want to see any smut in this fic, and with who. Still debating on it and would like a little feedback from the readers.


	11. Starting the fixing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Had a lot going on with the holidays.

The arrival of the two females caused a varying degree of emotions from the rest of the band. Upon walking into the dining area side to side, the main three members turned to see an almost unbelievable sight, Jennifer the night guard walking calm and at ease, if not smiling, next to the very elusive Golden Freddy, who was also seemingly in a good mood. Bonnie had a look of stuck shock on his face as he eyed the two up and down, not believing what he was seeing. Chica went from surprised to almost joy, even Foxy poked his nose from his dark curtains, looking worried as the two stopped in front of the table. Freddy stood, his face neutral and still as he stood, his body tense, ready to pounce as he approached.

“Morning Goldie,…Jennifer. Everything ok you two?” His eyes flitted from woman to woman, waiting for something to happen.

Jennifer smiled, quickly pulling the golden bear into a tight side hug, Goldie letting out an indignant ‘oof‘, “Of course, me and Goldie here bonded.”

Freddy raised a suspicious brow, “Really?” He looked back to Goldie, who coughed lightly looking nervous, “Yea, turns out me and here have a few things in common.”

Before anyone could speak up, Bonnie snuck up and shoved between the two girls, squeezing them close into another hug, “That’s great right Freddy? Looks like we all can be a big happy family huh.”

Freddy smiled with a sigh, “Looks like it Bonnie.” He offered his paw to his gold counterpart, “Welcome officially to the crew.” Goldie smiled, blushing lightly as she shook Freddy’s paw, before nearly going deaf from the loud and excited cheering Chica was giving, even the damaged Foxy was joining in the fun, jumping around with the happy robotic bird. Jennifer glanced over and about cried in front of them when she noticed the pained look on Foxy’s face with every leap. It wasn’t long before the celebrations died down, Chica heading to the kitchen to start making some pizza for the group, Foxy retreating back to his cove, barely able to hide his limp, the sounds of his crunchy grindings bringing the others to grimace. As soon as the mangled fox has hidden away from the others, Jennifer went up to Freddy and pulled him aside, whispering lightly to him as they got away from prying ears.

“Freddy, is there anyway you can, I don’t know… convince Terry to let me take Foxy with me after my shift? Either that or help me find someone who can help me with something.” Jennifer gave him her best pleading eyes. Freddy sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

“I can try, but no promises. Why? What are you planning?” Freddy cocked his head at Jennifer, not fully sure what the human was thinking. Jennifer pulled a book from her bag and handed it to the bear. His eye lit up seeing the cover, “Your planning on trying to repair him? That’s a huge undertaking.”

“I know I know. But I’ve got to do something Freddy, the poor guy is in so much pain. Even if I could just get him to be able to walk without nearly crying would be enough for me.” The look on Jennifer’s face showed Freddy just how serious she was. Freddy smiled and got a little choked up. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and take him to one of the back rooms to get a head start and see what you can do. Tonight Ill cover for your shift.” Freddy offered the girl a light smile. 

Jennifer’s face lit up as she leapt up, giving the stunned bear a tight hug, before giving a quick kiss on his cheek and headed to the cove, “Oh my god thanks Freddy you wont regret this.” Freddy chuckled as she watched the human disappear into the curtains, only to reappear just as fast, pulling a very confused Foxy to a unseen back room. Freddy sat at the table, enjoying the smells coming from the kitchen, and partaking in conversation with the newly social able Goldie. 

In the back room, Foxy was sitting on a work bench, head cocked, ears perked as his eyes following Jennifer as she made her way around the room, opening and organizing the contents of several boxes. She would look at a opened book for a second or two, then return to her sifting, muttering to herself. Foxy didn’t dare to interrupt the girl that appeared to be on a mission. With a loud huff, Jennifer faintly ended her searching, setting a bunch of tools and cans of random chemicals on the bench next to Foxy.

“Um…Jennifer…What um…What all is this about?” Foxy’s eyes were full of confusion and slight concern, given how vague Jennifer was about telling him to follow her to the parts room. His first fear was that he was going to be torn apart and junked. But the happy smile and soft eyes told him a different story. Jennifer gently placed her palm against the side of his damaged jaw, the heat from her hand soothing to him.

“You, Foxy, are no longer going to be in pain.” She held up a screwdriver and a small wrench. Foxy’s eyes fell to a book in front of her and saw she had a repair manual…his repair manual. His voice speaker crackled with the sounds of light sobbing as he fell forward into her, hugging her tight. His voice soft, bringing a tear to her eyes, “Oh thank you so so much. You have no idea how happy this makes me.”

They broke the hug, Jennifer staring deep into the now brighter gold eyes of the fox. She happily sighed as she gently grabbed his shoulder, parting the ruined fabric to access his joints. Before she started she let out a harsh breath, “I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable or if it hurts, but ill do my best Foxy.”

Foxy smiled, his jaw creaked and popped, but showed no signs of pain, “It’ll be fine, I trust you.”

With a nod, Jennifer started to undo the complicated fasteners, cringing as layers of rust and corrosion started to flake off.


	12. Continuing to fix

Foxy let his eyes roam over the table as the human worked, watching intently as she slowly and delicately disassemble his right arm piece by piece, the girl grimacing every time a screw stripped or wire snapped, it took while, but after a bit his entire arm was strung out carefully on the bench. Jennifer methodically went through the various boxes and bags, matching every bolt, nut, screw and electrical components before she went further. As she went, she would place the new part on the table next to the old one to make sure it was perfect, taking note of where certain ones were to find them easier when she got to the other arm. Slowly but surely the shiny new parts took their place of the older corroded parts. Satisfied that his arm was fully torn apart down to the bare sub frame chassis, Jennifer reached over, grabbed a can of chemicals and began to scrub the rusted metal with brushes and rags. Foxy watched as the clean rags slowly discolored to match the nasty brown color as the metal changed to shiny and new looking. Jennifer hummed a little tune as she worked, often looking up at Foxy, giving him a soft look and a smile.

As soon as the rust was gone, Jennifer reached back down and grabbed another can, this time an aerosol can that she used to spray all over the bare chassis, smiling as she sprayed, “This little guy…will keep you from rusting again.” She giggled, “Well as long as you stay out of the salty ocean.”

Foxy chuckled, his speaker crackling, “Well, shucks looks like I wont be able to visit the beach again.”

Jennifer smiled again as she started to place the new components on the now dry arm frame. As she placed the new airlines, hydraulic lines, wiring harnesses, microchips and fittings, the arm gradually began to resemble Foxy’s old arm, albeit new and unused. Foxy couldn’t help but feel excited as he watched Jennifer finish up the inner workings of the arm as she opened a bag, pulling out a bunch of orange plush fabric and material, laying it over the arm and attaching the outer covering. She wiped her brow and walked back over to Foxy, placing the shoulder back in his socket and tightening the connecting bolts. She watched in fascination as the lights and inner working light up and start humming and clicking as power flowed. The next think she heard was a startled gasp. Jennifer watched as Foxy lifted his repaired hand and observed it, flexing his digits and rolling his wrists to and fro.

Concerned, Jennifer grabbed Foxy gently by the shoulder, “Are you ok? Everything working?”

Foxy sobbed as he grabbed Jennifer and pulled her into a tight hug, “Oh my god. It doesn’t hurt. My right arm…it doesn’t hurt anymore. Oh my god you are the best.”

Jennifer pulled out of the hug, “Your so welcome Foxy. Now lets keep this going huh.” Foxy settled down on the table once again as Jennifer started to work on the other arm. Since she already had the replacement parts out, and she already figured out how to tear apart the arm, fixing the left arm went a lot faster. It went even faster since most of this arm wasn’t as damaged or corroded. She even had enough time to repair his legs, which even though had a LOT more sensor, servos and wiring, it still took relatively short amount of time. By the time 5 am came around, Foxy had his legs and arms fully repaired. The issue came from when Jennifer removed his torso covering, and saw a lot more complex system, and the books that came with the parts were useless for some reason.

“I’m sorry Foxy, but this repair manual just wont work for this part, its like this manual isn’t even a repair book.” Jennifer sighed sadly as she slammed it shut. Foxy smiled as he padded her on the shoulder, “It’s ok. Look I can walk and move around without being in major pain, you’ve done enough.”

Jennifer smiled at the thankful robot. She sighed as she started to packing up the tools and other parts, following the fox as he headed back to his cove, a light skip in his step as he went, Jennifer giggling as they went . As they entered his area, she watched as Foxy plugged himself in to charge, hugging him one last time for the night as she left him to charge. She got back to the security office to tell Freddy the news, both good or bad.

“So Jennifer, How did it go?” Freddy asked as he leaned forward in the chair to shut off the cameras. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

“Got his arms and legs fully repaired, so he is in way less pain…but I have no idea how to repair his torso section, its way to advanced for me to even try. I’m afraid I’d break something or make it worse.”

Freddy smiled, “At least you did your best Jennifer, that’s no small task.” He paused as he stood, “So now what?”

Jennifer sighed looking upset, “I need to make a phone call to someone that I really don’t want to…but he may be one of the only people I know and can trust to help repair him.”

“And this person is?” Freddy asked cocking his head.

“Ugh my ex boyfriend, but he’s really good with tech so…” Jennifer trailed off.

“I see, well hopefully he can be trusted with this. Anyway, Chica has some pizza ready. You hungry?” Freddy asked motioning for her to follow him. She smiled sheepishly as her stomach growled lightly, following him to the hallway and to the main area. They arrived to find the rest of the band sitting around a table as Chica walked from the kitchen carrying two pizzas and setting them on the table. Even Goldie joined them as they sat down to eat, even Foxy walked out to sit there and chat with them, enjoying the fact his joints weren’t hurting no more. As six came around, Jennifer made up her mind and pulled out her phone, dialing a number she thought she’d never call again.


	13. A friend's help

The phone only rang for a few moments when the tone abruptly ended, a male voice coming from the speaker, “Hello? Ryan Afton speaking.”

Jennifer sighed as she started her car, “Hey Ryan, its uh…It’s me Jennifer.”

There was a small pause, before his clear confusion was heard, “Jennifer Jackson? Oh my god hey its been a while huh.” Nervous laughter filled her ear, “How’s uh…things been since…” He trailed off, she could just see his tormented face as if he was in front of her.

“I’m doing better Ryan, you need to quit beating yourself up though. I told you it wasn’t your fault. I just needed space.” She muttered the last part out as her memory flashed to that night. She shuddered as he kept going.

“He was my friend Jennifer, and he…” He started but was quickly cut off.

“Yes. HE did it, not you. Anyway, I didn’t call you to bring that up. I called to see if you can help me out with something.”

“What kind of something?”

“How about you come to where I work and Ill show ya.” She chuckled.

“Oh? And where is that Jen?” The sound of crunching cereal was heard in the background as a large smirk split her face.

“Oh a little place called Fazbear’s Pizzeria.” Her smile wider as she heard coughing and hacking from the phone with the sound of dropping silverware. His raspy voice returned, “Give me Ten minutes.”

Jennifer was sitting in her car as another nearly screeched up beside her, as a disheveled man about her age nearly jumped out and briskly walked up to her car as she climbed out herself with a large smirk on her face and a glint in her eye. “Are you really saying that you want me to repair a Fazbear animatronics?”

Jennifer leaned against her car smiling, “Yep”

“The same animatronics that my fathers company built?”

Jennifer’s smile faltered as she remembered from earlier the company wasn’t called Afton Robotics, and briefly wondered if this was fully true, but shook the thought out of her head, knowing Ryan wouldn’t lie to her, “I guess.”

“Can we…can we go see them? I remember all the things my dad told me about them when he joined with RM Machine to build them, using their designs and machines but using my dad’s more advanced tech. We thought they were all destroyed after the murders, but if your telling me that a few are still around. I need to see them.” He looked almost pleading to her. She smiled and motioned towards the doors, leading him into the diner and watched as his face lit up with eagerness and aw. He watched while the band sung and danced around, making the younger kids laugh and have fun. After a bit, Jennifer guided Ryan to the back room where she showed him the half repaired Foxy, who was currently pretending to be offline while the human male observed and looked over the robot.

“Well I see you fixed by just replacing the bad components, so why didn’t you keep going?” Ryan asked after he removed the torso covering.

Jennifer scoffed as she tossed the repair manual on the bench, “That book is useless. It only tells the wire size and bolt type. I repaired him by just swapping parts, but his core structure looks way complicated.”

Ryan grabbed the book, flipping through it before laughing loudly, “This isn’t a repair book, it’s a tech manual. Basically this is just for taking to the manufactures and getting the exact spec parts made. Yea you can repair the basics with this, but nothing major like what this guy needs.”

“Sooo, can you fix him?” Jennifer asked almost pleadingly.

“Oh no problem, just let me go get my tools from the truck.” Ryan smirked as he stood from checking what parts where still in the boxes.

“So what do I owe ya?” Jennifer asked as he went to leave the room. Ryan turned and smiled at his ex girlfriend, “How about tonight you make me some of that famous fried chicken you are so good at making.” Jennifer chuckled and slugged his shoulders, “Go get your tools, and Ill try to remember my secret blend of spices.”

Ryan left as Jennifer turned to talk to Foxy, only to find his form now limp and slouched over. She grabbed his shoulder and shook the form, only to find him unresponsive to her. Panic set in as several thoughts started to filled her, until a chill ran down her back, forcing her to turn around. She found Goldie leaning against the bench with a smile, “Don’t worry, hes fine.” She lifted her hand and offered an object to Jennifer. Jennifer took the object from the bear, seeing it was a large glass marble. Before she could even ask, Goldie was halfway through the door to leave when she turned with a smile, “Keep good care of that Jennifer, it IS Foxy’s soul after all.”

Jennifer’s eyes went wide as the golden bear left, only to be replaced moments later by Ryan carrying a bag of tools. She quickly and gingerly placed the marble in her pocket. Ryan gave Jennifer a smile as he started to work on Foxy. 


	14. Finishing the repairs...and naughty dreams

As Ryan worked on slowly dismantling the severely damaged and corroded robot, Jennifer decided to take a little time to explore the diner a bit, since she normally only saw the place in the dark and empty. The woman wanted to see just how packed and cheerful the place could be. She silently left her friend to his task, walking down the hallway listening to the sounds of children laughing and cheering. She peeked around the corner to see the main rooms lit up and full of life. Jennifer watched as several kids were rushing around, screaming in cheerful exuberance as they played with each other, enjoyed the various cakes and foods, all while the band performed to there fullest extent. Well as best as they could being machines, having to pretend to be simple appliances without much to them. Even though she knew they loved their jobs and making children laugh, they also wanted to do more with the young ones, walk around like they used to and interact with them, but after all the child murders over the years and the bad press, that wasn’t an option.

Jennifer watched as Bonnie went through the motions, his thick plush hand appearing to strum his strings as it moved up and down, but she could make out the strings never moved, the sound of the guitar coming from a hidden speaker nearby. Freddy was standing there making his jokes, the voice smooth and without hitch, but she new that was just a prerecorded voice clips, for when he talked to Chica or Bonnie it sounded like he was punching words from the air. Chica was just often just standing there, playing off of his conversations or simply swaying and dancing on the stage stiffly. Jennifer was about to go back and check on Ryan’s progress when she felt suddenly tired, realizing she hadn’t had much sleep lately. She stifled a large yawn as she stumbled in the hallway. She smiled as she found the employee break room and went inside. Overjoyed at the sight of a large couch, she quickly laid down and felt her body shutting off, she tired reaching her phone to set an alarm, but only managed to pull it from her pocket before passing out, snoring lightly as she snuggled into the fabric.

She found herself back in her apartment, naked as could be and straddling a lean purple male, her hips rolling and grinding into whoever was beneath her as the sounds of moans filled the room, deep in a passion kiss, full of lust as she leaned onto her unseen partner. With a huff and a pant, she broke the kiss, leaning back as she gasped for breath, her hips grinding further onto the guy, his groans of pleasure music to her ears. She opened her eyes to find Bonnie’s dilated pupils staring back at her lovingly, his firm hands roaming over her back and hips. Jennifer gasped as she felt his member flex and pulse against her nether regions, his heat blending perfectly with her own, the sound of her wet arousal sliding against his shaft maybe her shudder in anticipation of what was to come. Jennifer sent the bunny a wink as she lifted her hips high above his, maintaining eye contact as her hand snake under to align his tip with her opening, his large tip barely kissing her lips.

His question was both husky and full of concern, “You sure baby? This wont lead to…issues later?” He paused as she flexed her inner muscles, teasing him as he moaned out loud, “I just don’t want you to regret this later Hun.”

Jennifer said nothing as she smile fondly at the guitarist, before relaxing her thighs, letting him spread and fill her slowly, her head falling back in pleasure with a higher pitched moan as Bonnie groaned out, instantly addicted to the tight, hot, silky feeling that was engulfing him. After what seemed like eternity, her hips rested against his once more, the only difference was the full feeling of pleasure radiating from her lower core. She began to raise herself off her now lover, feeling the thick shaft pulling free from her inner walls, her arousal nearly perfect, letting practically no friction or roughness occur deep within. When only his tip was left inside her, she slowly let her core swallow him once more as she descended, Bonnie grunted as he thrusted up slowly to match her.

Before long, the rhythm of their passionate lovemaking increased, their moans and huffs echoing through the room, the scents of their arousal filled their noses, affect their brains, becoming like a drug to the two. Jennifer felt her peak coming, her core starting to ache, demanding to finish. She hugged Bonnie close as her body started to begin its climax and from the way he was acting, he wasn’t far either. It was mid-thrust when her peak hit, her vision clouding as her body flooded with pleasure, her core clamping down and pulsing against……

“Jennifer?” A male voice startled her awake. She sat up breathing heavy from her dream, her body hot and flushed as her vision cleared the sleep from her eyes to see Terry kneeling next to her on the couch looking both amused and confused. She blinked the last remaining weariness from her eyes as she sat up.

“Sorry Terry, guess I was too tired to make it home today. Just wanted to make sure Foxy got fixed before I left.” Jennifer stood up and stretched, moaning lightly as her shoulders popped, “I should go check to see how that went.”

Terry smiled, “Why don’t we both go, see if our friend is back to the way he should be.”

Jennifer and Terry both left the lounge, making their way to the parts room to find Ryan closing up his toolbox. He turned to see the two entering, “Hey guys, meet the new and improved Foxy.” He motioned to behind him to reveal a very new looking Foxy.

“Damn, he looks good as new.” Terry looked over the robot impressed.

After admiring the repaired animatronic, Ryan reminded Jennifer of her food based payment, which Terry found amused at how cheap the mechanic worked, Jennifer and Ryan found themselves alone as Terry made his way to his office to handle end of the week paperwork. Jennifer turned to see Ryan misty eyed as he gently stroked the repaired hand of Foxy. Jennifer wasn’t able to ask as Ryan started to talk, his voice full of pain and sorrow, “This was Tommy’s favorite member, since it was his idea originally. My dad, Henry Afton, was a brilliant man, building robots and tech for companies across the country. Things got slow though, and he went through a lot of downsizing. People weren’t as interested in the robots as they used to, only Disney it seemed still used them, and they had their own company to build and repair on site. Then Freddy’s came up, wanting to try to bring the animatronics back. But Dad no longer had an in house machine shop so he branched out to local shops, coming across RM Machine and instantly the two men became fast friends. AND since Tommy and me were the same age, were became uber friends too. After the main band and toy bands were built, me and Tommy agreed that something was missing, so Tommy had the idea of a pirate fox, just to be different.”

Jennifer listened as Ryan told all about how good of friends they were, practically brothers. It wasn’t until he got to when Tommy went missing that he started to cry openly, “Tommy was allows this shy kid though, scared of so many things. I tried to get him to open up ya know… but nothing seemed to help the poor kid out. Well I had this other friend, uh…Clayton… kind of a trouble maker, also doing stupid shit back then. Tommy hated the kid, but… I don’t know I felt more mature hanging with him instead of Tommy. We would play video games for older kids, reading dirty magazines he took from his father…stuff like that ya know?…..Anyway, Tommy called my house and asked if I was going to down with him to the diner to play some arcade games after school…but I was having to much fun playing video games at Clayton’s so I lied, told him I needed to get my room cleaned up first, and Id meet him their.”

Ryan sat and started to sob, “I never made it their though. I got home when it was almost dark to find Tommy’s dad at my house, asking if anyone had seen Tommy. He looked at me and I told him what had happened earlier. He was never found, but was presumed dead. A few years later, he was found dead, rotting away locked in a hidden room.”

“His dad and my dad had a falling out, and I blamed myself for everything. If I would have just went with him…he would still be here.” Ryan sobbed for a few minutes, Jennifer felt her eyes water as well, the woman sitting next to him and hugged him for a while before Ryan wiped his eyes standing up, “I had to fix Foxy…for Tommy. It’s the only thing around that still him.” He looked at the time, “Well…I uh…need to be for getting home. See ya later Jennifer.”

Jennifer walked Ryan to the door, neither one hearing the light sob in the parts room, “Oh god Ryan….I’ve never blamed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts so far. I try to answer any comment...oh and sorry for the tease of a smut scene.


	15. Chapter 15

Jennifer returned to the parts room to find the newly repaired Foxy standing about on the floor testing out his no longer damaged form, bending and flexing each joint in succession, an aura of happiness radiating from him as each movement was smooth and effortless, no creaking, squeaking or pain of any kind. As soon as she stepped foot into the room, Foxy’s ears whirred as they shot up, lunging forwards and enveloping the surprised girl in a tight embrace. She let out a huff as the wind was practically knocked from her chest, but quickly recovered, returning the hug by wrapping her arms around his bulky torso, her hands no longer feeling the greasy long unwashed fabric but the soft and oddly warm plushy fur suit that smelt stale from years of sitting in a seal box. His voice box was right next to her ears, his sobs clear and crisp, the sound of the aged audio crackling and skips now silent.

“Thank you so much Jennifer, you have no idea how much this means to me.” He broke the hug, standing before her and performing a little shuffle of a dance, his eyes bright and a clear smile on his face, “Look no more pain, no more creaking…It’s like the first night I possessed this suit.”

Jennifer beamed a large smile as she patted him on the shoulder, “Don’t mention it Foxy. You guys don’t deserve to be like that. Never should’ve been that far degraded.” She clapped her hands, rubbing her palms together in anticipation, “Now, why don’t you uh…shift? Phase?..Transform?…Whatever you guys to do become real I guess. I’ve got a few mental images for how I think you look and I want to see just how close I was.” Foxy smiled as he stepped back, and got ready to. Before he could start though, he stopped looking very concerned.

“Before I do, open the back panel in my skull, makes sure there isn’t something there.” His voice seemed a little panicky as he turned away from her and knelt down to give her better access. She hesitantly walked over, gently lifted the fur covering and slid a small metal plate to the side. She looked for a bit but saw nothing but a large empty slot, like an oversized SD card.

“There’s nothing here but an bare slot…like an old memory spot or something.” She replaced the covering, letting him stand back to full height before her.

His voice sounding overly relieved, “Thank god that wasn’t put back or we would have uh…never mind.” He tailed off, his demeanor suddenly shifting, making Jennifer wonder exactly why he made a big deal of it. Jennifer smiled as she closed her eyes, signaling the fox that she was ready for him to …do what it was they did. Even behind closed eyes, her lids erupted in a dull flash of red light, her hair standing on end from the sheer energy radiating from within the room. The light subsided after a brief moment, allowing her to open her eyes. She was taken aback from what was in front of her. Standing proudly before was a very lean yet toned fox, not as built as Bonnie was but still a bit imposing. She actually had to look up at him, which made him an easy six foot. As her eyes roamed over his form, she blushed as she landed at his crotch where his member was out for the world to see and darted her gaze up to meet his piercing golden orbs. ‘Answers one question.’ She thought to herself.

“What’s wrong Jennifer?” His face went from amused and proud to confused and panicked. His golden eyes went wide in fear, “Is something not fixed and…” Jennifer cut him off with a shake of her head and putting her palms up in surrender.

“Nothing Foxy, you look amazing…but um you’re a little…well not little by any means but you…um…” She flicked her eyes down, motioning his own gaze down to see he was nude in front of her. His cheek fur bristled In embarrassment as the inside of his now pinned down ears turned pink. His large paws shot down and covered in intimate area, eyes flitting around the room looking for something to wear as he stammered apologies and sorrys. She smiled as she insisted it was ok as she herself started looking for something for the poor anthro to wear. As she turned around and bent over to shift through a box, she heard a happy growl from behind her, which sent a confusing shudder up her back. She whipped around to find Foxy looking away from her, pulling on a pair of black pants that looked a lot like Bonnie’s attire. He bent down and grabbed a shirt from what must have been the same spot that he got the pants and pulled the fabric over his upper body. Jennifer let her eyes gaze over the newly clothed fox to admire him without getting distracted. She did noticed a slight bulge in the crotch, and for a split second wanted to scold the fox for getting aroused like that when she bent over, which she deduced quickly was the reason for the small growl, but shoved it aside, realizing that the poor fox, like Bonnie, had probably never done much, if anything, in that regard. Especially with how damaged the fox was previously, this was probably the first time he had been able to even be aroused physically in months or even years.

Jennifer smirked as she cocked her hips, crossing her arms humorously, “Looking good now Foxy…although the rocker look Bonnie owns…doesn’t fit right on you.”

Foxy flashed a toothy grin, pulling Jennifer into an aggressive hug, her now heaving chest against his, arms pinned to her side by his large firm grip on her upper arms. Her eyes went wide in shock as she let out a soft gasp. She didn’t mean to let that happen, but that act was very similar to the why Ryan was when they dated, before her rape. She used to enjoy the rough actions of men at times during hugs and stuff, but after that night…it was hard to let a guy touch her like that. Hugs were one thing, roughly grabbing her arms and pinning them to her was a whole other thing. She thought had gotten over it for the most part, but it had been months since she let a guy even hugged her lightly…and this act from Foxy made her legitimately scared, if only for a brief moment. She quickly mentally shook any thoughts of him hurting her, knowing full well he was just playing up her jab, but it was still to late, his face showed that he knew it got to her. Even though his face oozed confidence and bravado at first, his eyes showed a clear and present uneasiness, like he was afraid he might’ve gone to far as his smirk quickly dropped to a mortified frown. He released her arms and rapidly took a step back from her.

“Sorry, “ He mumbled, “Forgot for a moment that I over heard your past…issues.” Foxy looked downtrodden that he mentally shocked her, “Just was trying to give ya grief about being attracted to the rocker look and that I can do anything he can.”

Jennifer smiled as she put her palm against his fuzzy cheek and tilted his face towards her, planting a quick peck on his nose, “It’s ok Foxy, really it is I swear. It just caught me off guard for a second. I’m getting more used to you guys rougher hugs…but the grabbing and pining my arms brought stuff back. I used to yell out and try to break free so…maybe I’m getting fully over it.” She beamed a large grin as a thought entered her head, wanting to know just how far she could push this shy fox, “Maybe in the future you and Bonnie could get rougher with me.” She sent a wink before chuckling, only to laugh a bit harder when Foxy blushed hard again, before he too started laughing.

As their laughter died down, a question on her mind needed answering, “So…just curious here Foxy..but how does this work..the whole transforming thing. Freddy didn’t go into detail like..at all.”

Foxy hopped up and sat on the bench, his face showing amusement, “Well, Goldie explained it to us once before..so she would be the one to ask. But basically, when we died, our souls SHOULD have just…floated away or passed on, but since we were so angry about our untimely death, we had a lot of unfinished business. Somehow our souls….well… absorbed is the best way to say it I guess, into every fiber and atom of these animatronics. Every bit of metal, wiring, plastic, chip…that’s why I felt pain and was hurting. This body was my physical body and I was attached to it. If I was to remove my soul from the damage parts to prevent it, or to replace parts like you did earlier…I couldn’t move that part anymore until I let my soul reflood the parts. That’s why if you ever need to repair us, we need a moment or two to pull that part of our soul from it…other wise, it be like cutting or ripping a hunk of your body off. That piece of soul will return to us….but it’s still so painful.”

Jennifer looked astonished at this. She had no idea this was so complicated, “What about the….real body? Chica said you guys need to eat and drink, use the restroom, shower etc… she said she could even get pregnant, or you guys could be me pregnant if not careful.”

“Oh that, well….that’s tricky. Not even Goldie FULLY understands it but our theory is that our souls change, at the molecular or atomic level, the structure of the material into an organic material. BUT since the body in metal and cloth, and for some reason it cant change say fox into human, the energy or whatever instead uses the animal theme to become the organic version of the animatronics.” He paused looking solemn, “That’s why I asked about the memory card. IF that stayed in..the energy would use it to override ‘me’ and create a real pirate fox by using its programming to make it real.” Foxy saw the look on Jennifer’s face, “Yes this happened a while ago now. First time Chica shifted she went nuts, saw the state of the diner and went into a frenzy, couldn’t let her leave to get fresher ingredients and she tore apart the entire kitchen before Goldie was able to knock her out somehow, force her to change back and we ripped the memory card out. Freddy made it a rule to discard those cards no matter what.”

“Wow.” Was all Jennifer could say. It was a lot to process. She watched as Foxy stood from the bench and offered his paw to her.

“Shall we go see how the others react to my illustrious return m’lady?” His voice shifted for a second into a pirate infliction as he gave an over the top bow, causing Jennifer to giggle at his actions.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your trying to woo me.” She smirk as she took his paw.

Foxy gave a light smirk, “Nah I see you more as a friend. Besides I think a certain purple bunny has his eyes on ya.”

Jennifer blushed lightly as they walked from the parts room, eager to see how the others were going to take seeing the newly freshened fox.


	16. Jennifer's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay...been super busy typing and retyping the roughs from before my old computer went out. Should be caught up to the point for weekly uploads now.
> 
> As usual...Scott Cawthon owns FNAF...not me.

Jennifer followed Foxy as they made their way towards the main party area, smiling as she let her eye wander and gaze at the happy swishing of the animatronic's fluffy tail, almost hypnotized by the motion and the constant soft clicking of claws while they walked. His whole body radiating happiness, his shoulders hopping lightly as he went, Jennifer noticing the way he walked, the subtle dance like strut brought joy to the girl, though to her he seemed to be subduing his full emotions, just begging to be released. She wondered why he was holding back, but quickly let it go as the warmth of happiness spreading throughout her chest as all the thoughts of how much she was doing to help these poor souls out, the latest being the pirate fox. She giggled as the fox stopped, peered around the corner of the party room looking like a young child being sneaky, before rushing to his cove with a whoosh, his tail swallowed by the curtains as they closed without a sound. Jennifer looked confused until she heard the sound of the other three members approached where she was. The back stage door opened as Bonnie stepped through, followed by Chica; the two chatting and laughing about something that must have happen today while she was gone, or passed out as the case probably was, while Freddy walked behind them, placing his iconic top hat on his head. They all were in high spirits, and Jennifer just knew that they were only going to get higher once they see the surprise she had for them. She coyly walked into the room as the others did, standing at the edge of a table as Bonnie sat down, propping his sneaker covered feet up on the table and leaning back into the chair, folding his arms behind his head.

“What's going on Jen? Seen ya come in earlier with some guy then didn't see ya for hours.” His smirk grew wider as he winked at her, “You guys made your way into the parts room then disappeared. You and him do a little 'maintenance work'.” Chica and Freddy groaned as they rolled their eyes while Bonnie chuckled before shaking his head, “Just kidding Jennifer, just felt like busting your chops a bit.” He went to stand when Goldie appeared from the shadows unheard and slapped him firmly on the back of the head, throwing Bonnie forward onto the table with a thud, causing everyone including Jennifer to bust out in laughter.

“You rabbit needs to learn what the 'line' is.” Her soft voice gaining a harsh edge as she stood with her hands on her ample hips. She glanced over to Jennifer and gave a sly wink, “We girls got to stick together.” Chica gave a fist pump as Bonnie scowled at what happened.

Freddy sat next to the embarrassed bunny, giving a sympathetic smile to him before turning to Jennifer, “So, what were you and mystery guy doing anyway?”

Jennifer smiled as she leaned back, “Remember my ex I mentioned?”

Freddy nodded, remembering that Jennifer told him briefly earlier. Neither Freddy nor Jennifer noticed Bonnie sitting a little straighter in his seat suddenly taking an interest. “Well, anyway, he came in earlier and..” She trailed off as she glance over towards Foxy's cove to see the fox, sneaking from the curtains and tiptoeing towards the bunny, who had his back turned to him as the others did, only Goldie noticed as she was turned in such a way to notice from the corner of her eye. Jennifer smirked lightly as she continued without missing a bit, “We went to the back room, took one look at the poor fox and got to work.”

Bonnie leaned back, “And whats the verdict? Will the orange blur ever jerk off again?” He started to laugh, when he was cut off as Foxy sprung forward silently and wrapped his arms around the bunny's neck, putting him in a light headlock. Bonnie face shifted to pure panic as he started to thrash about until the fox's leaned forward and smoothly uttered, “You always were jealous of my larger size shorty.”

Bonnie broke free from the headlock as he jumped up and spun around, wide eyed at what happened. Freddy and Chica stood quickly as well, Freddy uncharacteristically shocked and stammering as his hat went askew, Chica's hand shot to cover her mouth as her eyes got misty. Bonnie was the first though to grab the fox in a tight hug, nearly sobbing as they hugged as Freddy and Chica rushed up to get in on the group hug. No words were said as they embraced the final member of the crew. Goldie gave Jennifer a side hug and leaned close, whispering to the human, “Ya did good Jennifer. I'm...so glad I gave you a chance.”

Jennifer smiled at the bear and returned the hug, “Thanks Goldie, so glad we were able to connect so you could.” Jennifer hip bumped the ursine who winked and smirked at the human.

Goldie leaned closer to Jennifer, her whispering voice husky and smooth, “Now...your not curious as to who was telling the truth about size are ya?”

Jennifer blushed deep red as she scoffed, “No...tch,” She laughed almost a little to loud, she wasn't actually thinking about THAT until she mentioned it. She shook all thoughts that were slowly creeping in and whispered back to Goldie, “I wasn't for your information,to be honest I'd rather not start a fight after getting them back together so soon.”

Goldie looked thoughtful for a second, “Good point. Better to wait for them to make it a contest for you, “ Goldie's eyes flashed as she hugged closer to the human, “...unless your more into woman.” She slowly licked her lips and gazed deeply into Jennifer's eyes, the human turning even more red, shoving the bear away playfully. They turned to see the group has finished their reunion, Chica and Freddy heading to the kitchen to start warming up supper as Bonnie and Foxy left for the arcade to bond further, leaving Goldie and Jennifer alone in the main area. Jennifer smiled as she grabbed her phone and sent a thank you text to Ryan as Goldie sat on the table near her. Jennifer sat her phone down with a pleasant sigh as Goldie caught her attention.

“So...wanna talk?” Goldie asked as she opened a pop that Jennifer was sure was not there before.

“Sure...about what?” the human inquired cocking her head. Not fully sure what the two could talk about this late at night.

“How about...we talk about your ex Ryan. Kinda curious is all.” Goldie shrugged with a smile, “ He seems like a great guy, and cute too.”

Jennifer smiled lightly as she started to reminisce, “He is...and he was so sweet when we dated. He was the one that got me a job with that construction company not long ago. See he and this guy Brent went to school together, and Ryan's dad hired his years back to do a lot of remodel work to the house and did such a great job that he kept hiring him later on to do several things. Anyway I met Ryan at the bar I was tending and after some heavy flirting from both of us, we started to date. We were together for about half a year when I was laid off and NEEDED a job ya know.... I hate mooching off people. So, Ryan called for a favor and got me hooked up with a sweet job helping remodeling houses and turns out, I was really good at it. Was a natural at working with drywall and stuff, even let me wire up outlets or run the plumbing on occasion. They had to be verified and signed off by the actually electrician or plumber, but it helped time-wise.” She blushed a bit as she continued, “Ryan would come in on occasion and bring me a nice lunch he made himself, he'd sit and eat with me while sweet talking me and telling me how hot I looked all sweaty and dirty from working.”

Goldie smiled at the girl as she talked, listening to every word, glancing over to see Bonnie sauntering over towards the two with an eager smirk on his face. He sat down next to Jennifer and leaned in close, “Sounds like a real sweetheart Jen.” Bonnie handed the girl a can of pop as he opened his own, “So why'd ya dump him?” His blunt question hit Jennifer hard, Goldie could see it on her face.

Before she could chastise the bunny, Jennifer sighed and started, “Well..this friend..Brent, who's dad owned the contracting company, invited me out to drinks which I turned him down since I was already dating Ryan. This guy was persistent, always bringing up that Ryan was miles away, or that he was better at Ryan than a lot of things including cooking. It got to the point where Brent started making very graphic suggestions to me, saying things like; my clothes would look better on his floor than Ryan's, saying he loved seeing me bent over, how good my ass looked in tight jeans, mentioning I should wear dresses if I work on the roof. It finally ended, or so I thought, when I went to his father and threatened sexual harassment on Brent if he didn't stop. I wasn't there that day but I heard that his dad threatened to not only fire him, but to have him written out of his company and his will. It quieted down for a while, minus the glares from Brent but it all was going good.”

Jennifer gripped her pop tighter as her face twisted, “One day we all went out for a celebration, his dad landed a HUGE remodel contract to restore the cities historic courthouse. Ryan couldn't make it but I still went out. After a few drinks I started to feel woozy and weak. I couldn't stand and could barely talk, but was fully aware of everything. I heard Brent joke saying I couldn't handle my drinks, and offered to take me home. He didn't..he ...” She trailed off as her eyes got misty, she sobbed lightly, stopping only when Bonnie hugged her from the side, “Anyway, I remembered everything and call the cops on him. He denied it right to them and his father...until I mentioned his little piercing down below. They verified it and also took a rape-kit at the hospital and found out his condom broke. I took a plan-B pill and watched as they carted him off to jail. His dad apologized, and I forgave him, since it was his kid not him ya know?” Jennifer sat back with a soft smile and leaned into Bonnie's embrace, “The guy gave me a huge bonus, paid for my medical bills and didn't argue or try to talk me out of quitting.”

Bonnie was the first to talk, “Damn girl...you had it rough. No wonder you're not to keen on my jokes.” His ears flopped back in shame, perking when Jennifer laughed.

“Nah its fine Bonnie, I'm getting over it so don't fret about it.”

Before long Chica and Freddy came from the kitchen holding plates and bowls of food. They all sat down to eat, enjoying the wonderful recipes the two came up with. After they ate, they split to check on things, Jennifer quickly found her phone missing. As she began to panic from not finding it, she ran into Foxy, her face burying into his soft fur. She pulled back and smiled as she saw he was sporting a new looking pirate outfit, standing proud as he showed off. He raised his hand to her and she was shocked to find he was holding her phone. She took it and replaced it in her pocket, looking confused, “Where'd ya find this? I thought I left it on the table in the dining area.”

Foxy looked startled for a second, his voice soft and stammering, “Oh well I uh found it back in the parts room...I saw a calculator on the table near ya so ya must've grabbed that by mistake.”

Jennifer was confused, she KNEW she sent a text to Ryan as she sat at the table...unless she did it prior. No she....Her thoughts interrupted as Bonnie called out from the main area, “Hey love birds...come on Monopoly wont play itself.” She smiled as Foxy bowed to her, letting her go first down the hallway. Foxy smiled faltered as he sighed, hoping that he made the right choice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of dark drama coming soon...so be ready for that.  
> Oh and possibly looking for someone who is a way better artist than me to draw story thumbnails or image for my profile. Gotten to the point that Ive been thinking about putting something up to see up there when I log in/look up stories. Just reply to comment in story if interested.


	17. Chapter 17

William Meyer had just started what looked like a long work day ahead. The stack of papers recalling of invoices, repair orders, and complaints seemed to grow ever larger the more he looked at it. He sighed heavily before taking a large gulp of now lukewarm coffee, grunting and shivering in disgust as the bitter liquid left a off taste on the tongue as he swallowed. Just as he set the now empty cup on his desk, the intercom buzzed, interrupting his thoughts.

“Mr. Meyer...Someone to see you.”

The older man let out an impatient grunt as he drug his palm down his scruffy face, not really wanting to deal with a possible pain in the ass customer this early in the morning. “Send them in.” He huffed. The door creaked open quickly as the guest entered. William lifted his head, eyes opening wide at who was standing there, the kid of his childhood best friend that he hadn't talked to in years. His face broke out into a soft smile as he stood and walked around the desk to greet them, “Ryan Afton, Its so good to see ya son.” He pulled the weary looking younger male into a tight embrace, patting each other on the upper back. When they broke, William noticed for the first time just how ragged and tired Ryan looked, the dark circles and bags under his eyes prominent, as was the very slight scent of whiskey. The sight startled the older man, although Ryan made no effort to hide it. He did his best to ignore the look of defeat on the young man, “God you look just like your old man now son. How's things going?”

“Hey Will, its been....too long.” Ryan's face shown with a soft smile that seemed to mask an under laying pain, “And...it was going great until...well the past reared its ugly head out of nowhere.”

“What happened son? Don't see you for years and you show up out of no where looking like you just got dumped at the alter.”

Ryan chuckled as he sat at the elder's desk, taking a large drink of water from the bottle in his hands. William sat in his own chair as Ryan started, “Well, it started yesterday morning, my ex called and wanted help.”

William cocked his eyebrow, “Ex huh? Wasn't about a wild kid of yours out there huh?” He chuckled at Ryan, who took the ribbing in stride.

“Nah...nothing like that, especially with her. At first I said no, until she said it was to repair an old animatronic. Well, since I had a little history with the place, I rushed over to see what could be done.”

“Really? Wait...girl about five nine....not skinny but not build, brownish pixie cut hair, blue eyes, really pretty with a bit of natural beauty?”

Ryan looked at his father's old friend incredulously, “Yeah how'd ya....oh wait...your the one that gave her those parts and books for Foxy.”

“Yep, small world, so then what?”

Ryan sighed as he told William all about what happened, from his past with Jennifer, how and why they split to him showing up and finally putting the finishing touches on the formerly destroyed fox robot, making him look good as new, which brought William to near tears, “Then...I don't know why, but I broke down in front of her and told her about me and Tommy...and that I still ...blame myself ya know?” Ryan sniffed as his tear welled up. He wiped the tears away as his face turned to one of confusion, “Then...about oh two in the morning, my phone rings....and everything I thought I knew gets tossed in the air.

**Earlier...**

Ryan's eyes flitted open as his phone blared its ringtone right in his ears. He groaned as he grabbed it, growing confused as he saw Jennifer's number light up his screen, but it wasn't her voice when he answered. Instead, a soft and shy sounding male filtered into his ears, “I'm sorry for calling you so late, but...I had to.”

“Wha...who is this? Why do you have Jen's phone?” His voice started low and mumbled but quickly gained an edge of concern.

“She's a friend of mine. We...uh work together, but she doesn't know I'm calling.”

“OK fine, what do you want kid?” Ryan grew impatient, the last thing he needed was a stalker at his ex's job starting shit.

The voice sighed heavily, seeming to be fighting with what to say, “Listen...just listen. Please stop doing this to yourself Ryan...it wasn't your fault.”

Ryan, felt his chest tighten a bit, “Look, I don't care what Jennifer said, it was my friend that did that to her, so yes I will blame myself for that.”

“No not that Ryan...about m...um...about Tommy. It wasn't your fault and I don't....uh...I'm sure he wouldn't blame you.”

Ryan instantly got pissed, yelling into the phone as everything started to come back up, “Listen here you little shit..I poured my heart into telling Jennifer that so she would understand why I HAD to fix Foxy...to try to make up for abandoning Tommy and letting him get killed. And I am NOT going to let some eavesdropper call and try to guilt me, or prank me just because he wants a good laugh from making fun of a personal tragedy.”

The voice started to stammer and sound pleading, “Ryan, that's not what this is...please I cant say much without hurting you or Uncle Henry. Just try to understand me without getting mad. I just want you to get over this.”

“I don't care what you....wait..”Ryan paused as what this person said sunk in, “...who is this? My dad had no brothers, so he wasn't an uncle.” A low shit filled the speaker along with muttering and mumbling, “He only let one kid call him uncle and he is long dead...Tell me right now before I call the cops and send them to the diner right now, since I know that is where you are.”

“No no no don't do that.. _.sigh._..Fine, you want to know? It's me, Tommy.”

“Fuck you...that is bullshit. I was at the funeral. His mother was on her knees sobbing as she clutch his urn. His body was so fucked up from being cut up and shoved inside that animatronic. They only could identify him by DNA so you listen here you...” He was cut off as the voice sighed harshly.

“I can prove it...”

Ryan huffed, “Fine...tell me one thing only the real Tommy would know.”

The voice gained a humored tone, “The night Foxy was unveiled it was a huge success.”

“Nope...not buying it, common knowledge.”Ryan spat, “Strike one.”

“I wasn't done, anyway...that night you, me, my dad and your dad stayed behind to celebrate since Foxy was my idea..and we had a fun game night where we played arcade games...and had mystery pizza.”

Ryan's chest tightened up again, his face falling into shock, his mouth went dry as the voice continued, “Which I was the only one to LOVE....Pepperoni, jalapeno, pineapple and anchovies pizza...I asked for that for my birthday that year too.”

Ryan collapsed back onto his bed, his voice breaking, “Tommy? Oh god What's going on? Where have you been.” He couldn't believe it.

Tommy chuckled, before his voice deepened in seriousness,”I..cant say Ryan, but since I know you wont drop it till you see me...Come alone, meet me at the park behind Freddy's...and bring an open mind.”

 **Present...**  
William felt his face was wet with tears, “That...no no that isn't real. His ashes are on my mantle.”

“I know...which is why your coming with tonight at midnight. I'm going to press Jennifer for more info tonight when she cashes in on her end of the deal for me fixing Foxy.” The two men nodded, Ryan standing and hugging the older man one more time before he left, both silent swearing to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget...I love me some feedback. lol


	18. Chapter 18

Ryan sat in Jennifer's small yet cozy apartment as the sound of sizzling chicken filled the tiny space, as did the slight haze from the smoking oil filled cast iron fryer as the breaded poultry almost magically changed from raw and pink to juicy white. The woman swaying lightly as she hummed an unknown tune as she gripped the hunks of meat with tongs, turning them in sequence to prevent sticking and burning. Both inhaled as the delicious scent spiked, causing light grumbling from the two's stomachs. Jennifer turned as flashed her friend a soft smile as she kept cooking, before turning back to the task at hand. Ryan returned the smile before letting it slip as soon as she turned back, thoughts heavy on his mind. From what 'Tommy' said earlier, he was a friend of Jennifer, yet couldn't talk about anything over the phone, which led him to seriously believe that his ex was hiding something, seeing how 'Tommy' called from her phone, but she was unaware of him doing so. He sighed as he fiddled his fingers, not sure how to approach this, he didn't want say to much and possible put anyone in danger, nor did he want to put undo blame on someone he was still somewhat close to.

He sighed as he tried to press for info, “So...how ya liking working at that old diner? Making any new friends?”

Jennifer turned and smiled, although to Ryan it seemed a little uneasy, “Oh yea, about that...not really. I work the night shift..ya know...like ten at night to six in the morning, so not much hanging out with others since its just me in there.” She chuckled what seemed an uneasy laugh, “Unless you want to count the band, they are such the life of the party.”

Ryan actually laughed along with her as she fell about giggling, turning chicken as best she could, “Oh come on...I bet Foxy is quite the talker, ladies love the pirate talk don't they?”

Jennifer clutched her stomach as she bent over, her laughter a near cackle. Ryan laughed at the sight, hoping that with her being in this state she would be more forthcoming, “Must be lonely...would have figured ya sneak someone in to keep ya company.”

Jennifer winked at him as she pulled the chicken from the pan to let it cool a bit, “Nah...you didn't stay long enough, was about to tie ya up and make you part of the band, “ She gained a creepy ass wide smile, her voice taking on a spooky, yet clearly over the top monotone, “That way you can join us...forever.”

There was a split second silence before both erupted in echoing laughter, the two ignoring the other tenants yelling for them to shut up. As they ate, Ryan wanted to keep trying, but decided against it, not wanting to damage the friendship anymore than it probably was. Besides, she didn't seem like the kind of person to hold anyone hostage, so he just enjoyed the amazing food and her company until it was time to meet up with 'Tommy'.

 **Meanwhile...**  
It was just about closing time, the customers slowly trickling out of the building, as the band relaxed in their respective areas, still appearing to be bulky robots. Foxy was leaning against one of the cove walls, mulling over what to do about later on, his internal circuitry humming and pulsing with every faux heartbeat when a sound behind him caught his attention. His neck servos whining softly as he turned his head to see Goldie standing there, a soft happy look on her face. He was actually a bit jealous of her....no one outside of the diner knew of her so she was able to stay in her 'alive' form. He did his best to return the smile, his jaw creaking as the rear section tilted further, “Hi Goldie.”

“Hi there Foxy, so...just so you know, there's nothing that happens in this building I don't know about.”  
Foxy was confused for a second, until what she said sunk in, causing fear to coarse through him. He sighed heavily, his speaker crackled slightly as he dipped his head in shame, “Here to tell me I'm making a mistake?” He looked up at her, surprised to see her still smiling.

“No, but to tell you Ill cover for you...and be careful. Your friend may not fully understand what happened, or what you are now, and may panic and call for help.”

“Ill be careful...Ill hide in the shadows and tell him first. If he can handle it...Ill show him. If not, then ill stay hidden and tell him to drop it.” He shrugged.

Goldie walked over and hugged the fox, “Don't worry sweetie...Ill cover for ya.”

Foxy looked at her incredulously, “And what do you want in return?”

Goldie said nothing as she strutted away, looking back to smile at the fox robot, “Ill cash in on that later.” With that she phased through the solid wall, leaving Foxy alone again to collect his thoughts.

**Later that night...**

  
Ryan and William got out of the car in the public park parking lot. They walked side by side in the dark, approaching a small statue in the center, an effigy to the children murdered years ago. The last time either was here was when the statue was first unveiled. They stood there in the dark waiting for something to happen, when a voice from a unlit section drew their attention, “I didn't expect you to bring anyone...but...nothing can change that now.”

They both turned, barely able to see a silhouette of someone leaning against a tree, “Is that you Tommy?” William stepped forward when the voice source shifted and hide behind the tree.

“Yes, but please, don't come closer...not yet dad.”

The word caused William to gasp and start to tear up, “What...why...How? Tommy I saw your body...what was left of it.”

“Look, what I have to say is...hard to explain. It may destroy everything you think you know...but please believe me when I say I had no choice.”

“NO CHOICE!” William nearly yelled, “Are you being held captive? In a cult? Thomas you tell me right now!”

“Shh please dad, its not like that at all. Its nothing like that....but I cant leave the diner...because I died” The shadow side stepped back out from the tree, his form still blurry to the two men.

“But then how are you...” Ryan stepped forward to try to better see Tommy, confused as to why he seemed to be so bulky looking.

The voice sighed, “I...My soul possessed and fused with the Foxy animatronic.”

“That has got to be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard Tommy. That kind of supernatural shit isn't real.” Ryan stammered out, and was surprised when he heard an unusual sound that he seemed to be ignoring till now, it almost sounded like a low hum, not all that different from an electrical pump of some kind. It was when he heard a loud impatient sigh that the sound of whining and whirring servos got louder. The form side stepped once more and moved closer, the two men stunned by what they were seeing, the animatronic FFoxy stood before them, unbelievably by it's own accord. Ryan not fully trusting his eyes as this machine moved by itself, walking with a fluid movement that should not have been possible.

William immediately got pissed, marching up to the robot and pointing right in its face, “Look here you piece of shit...I don't know how your controlling this thing, but you better face me right now, before I hunt your ass down for bringing me a glimmer of hope.”

Foxy sighed looking down, “I know this is hard to understand dad, trust me. I didn't believe it at first when I first 'woke up', but it is really me.” He paused and stepped back as his eyes started to glow a bright red as an aura of reddish energy started to surround him, his voice gaining a humorous tone, “But this should show you.”

A flash of light blinded the two men, forcing them to shield their eyes for a moment. When they looked back, they both nearly fell back as a six foot fox stood before them. They tripped and fell back as the now saddened looking fox, “And if you need further proof, dad, “He looked at William and knelt down to be closer to his level, “Every birthday you and me would play some Super Mario, go hang out at the Sunset Bridge and have rocky road ice cream cones, then come home to have my all time favorite dinner that I asked for every birthday; pineapple glazed ham, sour cream and chive mashed potatoes, and sweet corn on the cob.” Foxy watched his father's eyes widen and get misty, the man's jaw twitching, “And for dessert, a huge slice of German chocolate cake....and homemade vanilla ice cream that was made from Nana's recipes.”

William leapt up and quickly grabbed the fox into a tight hug, the older man sobbing into the auburn furry shoulder. Foxy teared up as he patted his father on the back, sending a soft sad look towards Ryan, who was just now getting to his feet, albeit unsteadily, as William started to talk with soft sobs, “Oh my god Tommy, It is you, but how just...how?”

Foxy broke the hug, letting out a sigh, “Like I said...when I died, my soul kinda stuck around and floated about...I never saw the light that we hear about, so I panicked, thinking I had done wrong and was going to hell. I felt my soul kinda....i don't know... melt into the body of Foxy. It was like the more of my body decayed...the more of my soul entered every atom of metal and plush. When our bodies were finally found, and well, scraped out, I was able to figure out that I could move Foxy like I used to my own body. It was like I was now Foxy.” He paused as he took in his friend's and father's face, “It was a few years later when Bonnie did...something and turned into this. After a little while we all learned to do this.”

Ryan caught what was said, “So the others are the murdered kids too? And does...Jennifer know?”

Foxy suddenly looked nervous, “Um yea and they don't know I'm doing this...I'm sure Freddy will be irritated about this...And as for Jennifer, she knows about 'us', but not this, so please don't say anything...to anyone.”

An soft knocking drew their attention to a shed nearby, all three looking stunned by a gold bear standing there, “Hey Foxy, Jennifer is asking questions, and I think Freddy is on to you...we need to go.”

Foxy nodded and pulled his dad into a tight hug, whispering in his ear, “I need to go, but I promise...Ill always be around to chat...maybe later you can come to the diner.” He pulled away quickly and hugged Ryan, “And you stop blaming yourself...please.”

Foxy gave the two a large yet sad smile, rushing over to meet up with the female golden ursine. The two seemed to vanish in a dark cloud of shadow. The two men looked at each other and headed to the car, both feeling the weight of grief lifting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give some feedback on your thoughts  
> Going into detail about at least two of the deaths...and they will be gory
> 
> Oh and might be doing a small smut scene soon, wanting your thoughts on whether I should throw that stuff in...or keep it subtle... and of who to involve


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, been working on roughs to make sure I have a cushion for regular uploads. And also been tinkering with the smut scene coming up. Nothing major, just a small thing that is important to the story...i swear lol

It had been nearly two weeks since Foxy's stunt, and the diner had returned to relative normal. Well, normal as could be, seeing how when Jennifer walked into the building that night she had walked into a very heated argument between Freddy and Foxy, the verbal assault nearly coming to blows the more the two went at each other. Jennifer tried and intervene only to be held back physically by Chica as Bonnie was standing behind Foxy and Goldie behind Freddy, ready to grab them and keep them separate should things escalate any more than it already had. After a very intense stare down by the two, they split and went their seperate ways to cool off, the other giving them their space to avoid any flare ups. It didn't stop the death glares from being flung during dinner, but that was all that became of it. Jennifer was confused by what exactly started this, seeing how everything was fine when she left the previous morning. It was when Goldie explained what Foxy did that she understood the problem and, much to the hesitance of Bonnie and Chica, got between Freddy and Foxy to smooth it out. After hearing both sides of the fight; Freddy's fear of them being found out and becoming experiments or worse, and Foxy's need to help those close to him overcome their guilt, did Jennifer become the voice of reason. She explained they were both right, Foxy needed to help his former best friend no longer blame himself for Foxy's death, and Freddy was right that he should've been more subtle and discreet. It took a few nights of talking and such, but things finally worked out.

Of course it was still tense, Ryan did meet up with Jennifer and grilled her for hours, especially why if she knew about Tommy why she didn't tell him or Tommy's fathers. Jennifer felt bad that she kept it from them, seeing how much pain they were in and it brought a lot of stuff back from when she was younger, those feelings of uselessness and being a burden. She actually sat at her table later the next morning staring at a knife. Not wanting to use it but she could hear the voices telling her to, just to ease her pain. She did this every morning since, leaving it there shorter and shorter each day until she merely opened the drawer and then slammed it shut with a satisfied grunt. Today, however, when she reached for the drawer and pulled it out to cut open a package of batteries for her 'late night toy', she was startled by a hand grabbing her wrist. The resulting scream was almost enough for her neighbors to call the police. Almost. Which is where Jennifer is now, pouring a fresh cup of coffee for her recently uninvited guest.

The golden figure took a long slow careful sip of the hot liquid, letting the bitter yet soothing caffeinated drink wash over them, “Mm you have any idea how long it's been since I've had a nice hot cup of coffee?” Goldie asked as she took another sip.

Jennifer chuckled as she sat down with her own cup, “Why didn't ya ask sooner? I would've let ya come over.” She smiled, then frowned as she thought about earlier, “So...why did you think I was going to cut myself?”

Goldie smiled sheepishly, blushing hard, “Oh um....I've been watching ya for a week or so....saw ya staring at the knife and muttering about it off and on.” She paused as she motioned towards the drawer, “When I saw you head towards it with a determined look on your face...well....I didn't know. I'm sorry I assumed when I shouldn't have.” She looked down in shame.

Jennifer reassured her, “Sorry for giving you that thought, I just needed batteries for my...uh....TV remote.” She turned red not wanting to finish, that is until sh saw the knowing smirk on Goldie's face.

“Uh huh, 'remote' huh? Didn't know remotes took 'D' cell.” A look of horror crossed Jennifer's face, causing the gold female to laugh, “Don't worry, I didn't watch ya there.” Jennifer let out a sigh of relief, only to turn red when Goldie finished, “I just sat out here and listened.” Sending the human a slow wink.  
Jennifer shook her head and laugh, and tried to make her guest flustered. She stood and sauntered over to her counter and leaned over it, making her supple rear stand out proudly. She may not be too keen on people ogling her body, but she had to admit, she did have a nice average form for flaunting...If she ever fully got over her assault. She peeked over her shoulder and winked at Goldie, “Why Goldie, I was unaware you were into woman, had I known, I would've dress more...flirty around you.” She started to giggle loudly, only to stop when she saw the look on Goldie's face, the look of being found out.

“Oh...god Goldie M sorry. I didn't know you were...um” She trailed off not sure how to finish. Goldie gave an understanding smile and waved it off.

“Its alright, just never figured anyone to find out. Its true...I'm bi. I lean more towards men, but I wont say no to the right woman.” She shrugged.

“Ah, and what is your ideal woman.” Jennifer sat, and from the uneasy look Goldie was giving, she was struggling with something.

“Well, to be honest...you. You remind me so much of my last girlfriend Jen. Maybe not personality-wise, but your sense of humor and want to help is pretty close.” Goldie took another gulp of coffee to quell her nerves.

Jennifer reached out and patted her hand, “Sorry Goldie, but I've never been into girls, maybe once I over come my...fear of intimacy Id be possibly willing to try.”

Goldie smiled a soft warm smile, “Don't worry...Ill make sure you enjoy it.” She winked before glancing up to the clock, “Oh wow, been here too long. Need to get back before long....and you need some sleep for tonight.” Jennifer nodded in agreement. They finished off there cups and Jennifer put them in the sink as Goldie vanished in a small puff of gold smoke, before heading to her room to get some sleep.

Later...  
Jennifer had just got done checking the cameras for her shift, confused as to why Bonnie was in the kitchen making noise. She knew it was him, since she found Chica with Freddy and Foxy playing Uno again, Goldie was sitting at the table as well reading a novel of some kind, leaving Bonnie to be the only one in there. She wondered what that silly bunny was up to. She shook her head while smiling as she stood and left the office and walked towards the main area. Chica looked up to see her walked towards them, “What's up Jen?”

“Ah nothing much guys, just going to check on the kitchen.” She smiled as she opened the door and walked in. As soon as it shut, they all looked horrified at each other and leap from the table, scattering cards as they ran to the kitchen door. Before they could open it, the door was kicked opened, nearly ripped from its hinges as an all black form marched through the door way. They all stepped back as this burnt shadow of a bunny walked by, growling a nearly demonic sound as he disappeared into the shadow. They all gulped in fear as Freddy gently opened the door, thoughts racing at what they might find, only to be releaved to see Jennifer alive, albeit on the ground sitting up rubbing her face. Foxy rushed over and helped her stand as the bruise started to form. She huffed, looking pissed and emotionally hurt, “What the FUCK is that assholes problem?”

The band glanced at each other before Freddy sighed, “Why don't you guys get her into the main area and get that cheek looked at, Ill deal with Bonnie.” He looked sad as he made his way to the back area, leaving Jennifer confused and pissed as to why no one was explaining this to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave some feedback. I listen to it all


	20. Chapter 20

Chica guided Jennifer over to a nearby table to look her over. After not seeing much other than a few scrapes from being knocked over and a possible bruises on her face and ass, the humanoid chicken sat next to her, as Foxy stayed close to the table, positioning his form to be between them and the hallway, just to be on the safe side. Jennifer was still pissed, wondering why Bonnie all of a sudden went nuts and tried to attack her. All that happened was she walked through the door of the kitchen, looking for the guy when she saw him just standing there, breathing heavily as he stared at one of the stainless steel prep station tables. The only odd thing was he was all black, and his breathes sounded growly. She chuckled as she walked over, asking him if everything was all right, and that he couldn't pull off the goth looked. She tapped him on the shoulder only for him to spin around with inhuman speed to face her, knocking her to the hard ground when his hand hit her cheek. She gasped as she looked into his once happy face, his eyes bore down onto her, no longer the soft purple she admired, instead replaced with black voids, the white pinpricks the only separation. His voice gruff and deep, legitimately scaring her as he got closer, “Oh look, miss pity party here wants to live on the edge uh? Think your life is so worthless you could just toss yourself aside when stuff gets to difficult?” His tone sarcastic, dark, mocking and full of a sick humor she didn't like to hear, especially from a friend, “ In fact....Why don't I show you just how dangerous I am. Ill make sure after I'm done using you, you'll want me to rip out your throat.” He walked closer, arm outstretched to her.

She shuffled back as fast as she could while still on the floor, “Bonnie what the fuck, this isn't you,” Her voice broke a bit as she fought back tears, as his now black paw was inches from her throat, “Please..don't do this.”

The paw stopped, she looked back up at him to see his face doing something terrifying, shifting from malice to sorrow like a overdone CGI effect, his eyes now a swirling pool of metallic dark purple and black ink. He stepped back and looked at his paws in fear and annoyance, his voice a whisper, “I'm....I'm sorry.” He walked around her and marched from the kitchen, bursting through the doors like a man on a mission. She wiped her tears as she started to stand up, but the shock of what happened, ( and could've happened), hit her full force. She closed her eyes and breathed deep as a few seconds later Freddy walked in, looking like he was preparing for the worst. He let out a shaky breath of relief when he looked and saw she was fine. After Freddy left to talk with Bonnie, Jennifer demanded answer.

Chica and Foxy sighed in near unison, as Goldie walked from a back room as well, looking ashamed she didn't get here sooner. Foxy was the first to talk, “You see, we were just kids when we died right. Now not sure why our souls latched onto these bodies...but they did, and with it brought our hopes, dreams and personalities...but also our fear, anger, and sorrow from not only being murdered, but also the way we were killed. When we would focus on our deaths and all the thoughts of family we wont see, life we cant live now....we would always would kinda...black out and wake up later on, not sure what happened but we knew we did something bad. Tables upended, walls cracked, things torn apart. One of the few times early on Goldie did interact was telling Freddy what happened, how we would all turn into these...well...nightmare or shadowy versions...all black, sharp monster-like teeth, extreme anger.”

“So...what like Jekyll and Hyde?” Jennifer asked as Chica handed her a bottle of water, who nodded.

“Kinda...we have no control over it when we change...it got worse when we was able to change into these living bodies. We would attack each other and...you can imagine the damage our claws and teeth do then. Over time we over came our anger by talking to each other...I was the first to be peace with his death, it was kinda my own fault. I was in foster care and my 'parents' like to abuse me..well when the killer tried to kill me I fought back and ran away....I was nearly out...I was at the door and ready to run, but for some reason the life and death drama was...fun to me so I kinda ran back in and played a dangerous version of hide and seek. When he finally caught me....lets just say he made my death extra slow.” She paused as she glanced to the bathroom, “He drug me in there and drowned me in a toilet as he repeatedly stabbed me in the back.”

“Is that why you go in there?”

“Yep, I huh....would use the anger of my death as motivation to hunt the night guard. I never shifted....just got angry.” Chica looked sheepish at that statement.

Foxy picked up, “Freddy was next...since his death was quick and painless...a quick slice to the throat. He just has regret because of Bonnie....that poor kid was tortured..on his birthday...in the kitchen.”

“What happened?”

“Don't know...only Freddy and Goldie really knows, Bonnie bottles it up. But I can tell ya when Bonnie gets like this...He blames Freddy, saying he don't understand us at all...he was an accidental death...not a planned out event.” Chica shrugged.

“Yea...Freddy died because he caught the killer trying to kill a young girl....she managed to run away...but in his anger the killer grabbed Freddy and cut his throat and dropped his body in the main area before fleeing. Kind of a blessing in disguise since he was the last one killed, but still. Bonnie was...well... tied to a table in the kitchen and slowly tortured for at least a day on his birthday. We keep thinking he's gotten a handle on it, but then he walks in there to test it on his birthday and well... does this kind of stuff. Last year it was lucky Freddy was still a machine, Bonnie grabbed and ripped his arm from its socket.” Goldie's voice was motherly almost, like she was trying to tell a doctor about her kids.

Jennifer felt sick, “You guys had it so rough, and now this. Is there a way to help him?”

“I don't know fully...not without either blocking his memory of the event. Which wouldn't help, one wrong trigger could bring it back even harder.”

They all sat there in silence until Freddy came back, without Bonnie, his face weary and seemingly aged several year, “He'll be a bit, just needs to relax at the moment.”

Jennifer stood and walked up to the bear and gave him a hug, “I'm sorry Freddy, I know he's your brother, and I wish I could help him.”

“Me too Jennifer...me too.”

The sound of foot steps echoed as made his way to further into the dining area as he slumped onto the table. He sighed heavily as he held his face in his hands, his top hat missing from his head. They all slowly walked over and sat nearby, silently waiting for him to say something. He leaned back and saw there concerned faces, “Don't worry guys...he will be OK, just needs to calm down a bit.”

Chica grabbed his forearm gently, “Is he?” She trailed off, Jennifer not sure what Chica was talking about.

Freddy shook his head as he rubbed his temples, “No...not this time, but I don't know how many more times this can happen before....well.”

Jennifer was about to ask what was going on when Foxy leaned in and whispered in her ear, “One of our fears is that if we turn like that....we may not change back. Its happened before.”

Jennifer whispered back to Foxy, “How? All of you look fine to me....unless...there were others?”

Foxy's ears swiveled back, his eyes flitted about nervously, “Just one....a rabbit like Bonnie but much much older. Don't know the full story, it was right after Chica was killed, but before Freddy, but this bunny was uber pissed all the time. He stayed hidden during the day when the pizzeria was open prior. One day he snapped and went all shadowy, and went on a rampage. That was when we first met Goldie...she came out of nowhere and fought this thing. She was able to stop it, but only for a moment, we tore it apart piece by piece and buried it all separately.”

“Jesus, why wasn't this ever brought up before?”

Goldie interrupted, “It was the past and there is no way 'he' can return. And we all thought Bonnie was over this...I guess we were wrong.”

Freddy looked on the verge of tears, they could all he was fighting back the pain, “I'm so afraid for him. I lost him once and unable to stop it then....I don't know if I can handle if it happens again.” The bear stood, wiping his eyes, “If you guys don't mind....I'm going to go to the back stage and just....relax a bit.” He wandered off to the stage area, leaving them all alone and feeling sad that they couldn't help. Jennifer glanced to the hallway, wanting to help out somehow but unsure how. She glanced over and saw Foxy slipping into his cove to probably look for a board game, Chica was making her way to the kitchen, while Goldie sat there at the table, her eyes glowed slightly as she sat in silence, seemingly trying to find some way to help. Jennifer snuck away into the hallway, tiptoeing down the empty darkness. She found the door Bonnie was behind, his voice muttering from behind the door. She went to go in, but her fear held her firm. She instead softly knocked on the door, letting her voice be as soft and nonthreatening as possible.

“Bon? You ok?”

A harsh rough voice responded, sending a chill up her back, “What do YOU think Jen?” A sigh followed before his voice kinda went back to normal but with a low growl undertone to it, “I'm sorry Jen...you didn't deserve any of this....your not hurt are ya?”

Jen smiled softly as she leaned into the door, “Yea, bit of a bruise on my ass and....maybe one on my face but not bad...other than the heart attack from her swiping at me...need to trim them nails man.” She tried to keep the tone humorous, hopefully to keep Bonnie from feeling to bad.

“Heh, “ He chuckled darkly, “Sorry sweetie, you...you know I'd never hurt you on purpose right?”

“I know Bon...Chica gave me the basics of what's going on. Said something about this could be a permanent thing if not careful?”

“Yea....that's what happened to Spring. He snapped and ripped my face of back in the day. Took a bit to get repaired.”

Jennifer made a note to look up who or what 'Spring' was. She was about to keep talking when Bonnie's voice went growly again and his demenaer shifted, “Look...I'm still feeling a bit....rough at the moment and don't want to say ….or do anything stupid. So can you uh...”

“Sure Bon....take your time.” She slowly left the hallway to find Foxy setting up a game of Uno with Goldie. The two females shared a sad look as Jennifer sat, the human planning on how to best help. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and scrolled to the number of her therapist, hoping she might have any advice.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting some things going again in the story...sorry for the delay.  
> And had a reader ask this...Yes the toys will make an appearence (was working on the HOW and WHY) but it wont be all happiness and rainbows
> 
> Dont forget to give feedback

“I'm....just not fully sure how to help him out Jennifer.” A woman sighed as she took a drink of tea. Jennifer copied the sigh and motion across the table. She had called Alice Harris,her therapist, earlier in the day about a friend that was in trouble and needed advice on just how to go about fixing him. During her sessions in the past, the her and the older woman had become pretty close friends and Jennifer found she could call her for anything, which made her feel uneasy about not contacting her during her relapse during her week at the diner, but she bit it down and focused on more important things. Jennifer invited her over for tea and coffee, during which she explained the problem with Bonnie. Although changing several things like his name....the fact that he died...and the fact he was possessing a robot body, she went into detail about his panic attack and how angry he had gotten towards her, again omitting the change in color and voice.

“There's nothing that can be done to help...Billy?” Jennifer asked almost pleading with the doctor.

“Not really. See all traumatic experiences are different; your rape is different than the next persons, Billy's near death incident is going to be different than say...John's. Not only that be each trigger is going to be different as well as each recovery method. For example...your method of befriending male coworkers and getting close to them to the point of you being comfortable enough to be somewhat flirty and open with them is helping you, but another rape victim might have a severe attack just looking at a guy. Helping a guy who almost died in a car crash and afraid of being in a car by having him slowly overcome by sitting by a car...then in passenger side...then sitting in the driver seat might help him...but just being in a kitchen seems to set this Billy off.” Alice paused as she clutched her cup of tea and furrowed her brow. Jennifer sighed feeling defeated, until Alice spoke up again.

“Unless...OK listen. There is this theory going around about how to treat SOME events like this; Positive psychological relearning,... taking a severely contrasting positive event to overwrite the negative one.”

“Huh?”

“OK think it as like a dog or a child. Usually, when during the learning phases, if something happens to cause pain...the brain records it to act accordingly in the future. Some brains though, react more....violently to severe events and the reaction in the future becomes much more drastic. Like why some dogs are fine around loud noises like guns and fireworks, while others shit on the floor and hide under beds, or some dogs learn instantly from one zap of a training collar, while some take forever, why some people can brush off a car wreck like no biggie...while others vomit just looking at a car.”

“OK makes sense...but what does this....Positive relearning do?”

“So with a dog, you slowly try to introduce them to the loud noises, little at a time until a firework is ignored, it sometimes works...sometimes not, but its a start. With humans, takes a bit more to overcome the bad, which is why the theory is...well...just a theory.”

“Ah, bummer thought you were going to give me an answer to it, “Jennifer chuckles, then a thought hit her, “Say....would something really special be positive?”

“How special?” Alice asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Well....say... just as a thought and not a plan,.... but what about say...first kiss?”

“Jennifer,” Her tone got low and serious, “That might work...but don't do that to yourself. If your not fully ready for intimacy with a guy....and try to force yourself to do something like that it might set you back.”

“Oh right I didn't mean me...just as a general question.” Jennifer blushed, being honest. She had NO intention of trying anything with Bonnie....unless....maybe it would help him and maybe her, “But...if I was ready....or at least thought I was....”  
  
Alice sighed, “Jennifer...you've come a long way since that night...but...I don't know...maybe.” She paused as she thought hard on it, “IF you start small and lead up to it until you feel uneasy then back off...maybe...but pace it out.”

Jennifer nodded as she smiled softly, a small plan forming in her mind of how to proceed when Alice broke her from her planning, “So...how is working for that..place.”

Jennifer thought it was odd the way she hesitated at the last word, “Not bad, night shift is pretty fun surprisingly. Kids seem to love it.” She stopped at the odd look on her face and a thought hit Jennifer, “Why do you ask?”

“Oh uh no reason...just....”

Jennifer cut her off softly, “Not to pry or anything....but the murdered kids...did you...know any of them?”

Alice sighed hard...a tear forming, “Yea...a...little girl I fostered years ago...she....was a troubled kid....lost her parents young and was very unruly...but also very sweet. She....” Alice started to cry lightly, “She left to just go clear her head....it was the anniversary of the accident and she...never came home. I loved her...I really did. I haven't fostered since.”

Jennifer walked around the table and hugged her doctor as she sobbed, not sure if she should say anything to her about Chica, “I'm sure she loved you just as much.”

“Yea...I hope so.”

“Yea...probably would've baked you a huge 'I love you' cake.” Jennifer chuckled as she turned away from the table to refill her cup. When she turned back she noticed this shocked look on Alice's face, not sure what she let slip.

“How.....how did you know that?”

“What?” Jennifer asked, getting nervous as the older woman stood from her chair staring Jennifer down.

“About the cake thing. She LOVED to bake all the time...it was the one thing we bonded over.”

Jennifer took a step back into her counter, “I...I guessed... one of the gals at work loves to back too and mentioned she does it for her mom all the time.”

“Don't lie to me Jennifer...I can tell when you do. Please...we've been friends for a while now. Tell me the truth.” Alice glared softly as she took another step towards her. “Please.”

Jennifer sighed, “I...Want to...so badly...but...you wont believe me. I barely believe it myself and I best friends with them.”

“Try me.”

“OK...One of my friends at the diner....she loves to bake...but I know NOTHING about her past.”

“What is her name?” Alice asked softly.

Jennifer sighed almost wanting to laugh at how stupid this will sound, “I...Don't know her real name.”

“What...how...why not?” Alice huffed.

“Because I only know her by her current name of Chica.”

“Chica? As in...Spanish for girl...or the name of the duck at the diner?”

“Chica....is a chicken....and yes.” Jennifer looked away feeling stupid as fuck.

“I see...well...,,”Alice paused as she tried to recompose her emotions, “Besides, I know Claire is long dead...must be a weird coincidence.”

Jennifer rubbed the back of her head sighing, “Yea.”

Alice collected her things and walked to the door, stopping to turn to Jennifer giving her a soft smile, “Sorry Jen, it brought up a few things and I overreacted, I'm sorry.”

“Its fine Alice, just been a weird time for me too.” Jennifer returned the smile, before Alice left her apartment leaving Jennifer alone. She sighed as she ran some hot water to let the dishes soak. She leaned on her counter trying to make sense of this, 'No way...no way Chica is Claire...that be way to weird and odd' she thought. 'But...then again, Foxy is the childhood best friend of my ex...so maybe?'  
She shook her head, needing to relax. She made her way to her bedroom and shutting the door as she grab her 'toy' from her dresser and undressed, hoping this would help her unwind before the night.

She felt a bit lighter as she walked to the diner, although the train of thought regarding Chica's name was front and foremost, no matter how much 'relaxing' she had done earlier. 'Could...it be possible that her therapists foster daughter...be the little girl that became Chica?' She walked on autopilot, not paying attention to where so was going, her gaze unfocused to the odd colored carpet, not realizing that someone was following her to the security office. 'Seriously....how could it be this much of a coincidence?....They say its a small world but this?...This is overly small...Maybe I should....' ACCKK  
Her thoughts were interrupted as someone gently hugged her from behind, soft feminine golden hands slowly roaming over her form, “Goldie?” She whisper yelled, teeth grinding from being scared, “You scared the fuck out of me.”

Goldie giggled as she let Jennifer go, the human spinning to face her, “Don't see how...I was talking up a storm to ya but ya seemed to ignore me...” Goldie winked, “Even when I said if you don't answer me I was going to show what you've been missing.” Goldie waved a hand over her own body, sending Jennifer into a blushing fit.

“Oh you,” She playfully shoved the Golden bear away, “Sorry have a lot on my mind today.”

“I've noticed...Like what?” The two began walked again to the security office. Jennifer sighed as she explained what she told Alice, even down to her suggestion of possibly helping by giving Bonnie a first kiss or something. Goldie stood there listening intently and silent for it, herself deep in thought, “Well....it be a good idea there hun....but would a kiss be that big of a help? I mean...a first kiss is a huge thing from a certain person at times, especially for guys pining for a crush...but would it be enough to overcome all that anger?”

“I don't know...It was just a thought.” Jennifer shrugged, she knew deep down it would possible take more than a kiss...but...

“And say it was you that gave it...yes he has this crush on you but is a big enough crush to have this work...or would he want more and...well...” Goldie trailed off, knowing that IF Jen was to be the one to work any feminine magic on Bonnie....would she be able to given her past rape...and would Bonnie be able to keep himself in check to let Jennifer do it her way and not have his hormones rage and make things worse. This was a big risk....that could swing either way.

“Would...would you help me?” Jennifer looked at the golden ursine, the asked figure's eyebrows raised, almost wanting to laugh if Jennifer was suggesting the she be the one to 'kiss' Bonnie, “Not with physically helping him...I'll....I'll be the one to actually do...whatever I decide to do. But maybe...be around close by in case something goes wrong?” Jennifer sighed as she placed her bag down on the floor of the office, “Not to imply that Bonnie would...force me or anything...but if my plan backfires and he goes go all....shadowy...” She trailed off. Goldie placed her palm on her shoulder and gave her an understanding smile.

Jennifer smiled back, almost giggling as a thought hit her, “But no voyeuring Goldie...I don't need performance anxiety.”

Goldie chuckled as well, winking as she grinned ear to ear, causing Jennifer to blush at her next statement, “Aw...come on sis...I haven't had much fun lately...need a little something to get me off...throw me a bone here.”

Jennifer turned even redder, trying to throw it back at her, “Maybe I will later....or...or maybe instead of a bone..I'll throw you something a bit softer.” She hip bumped the bear only to have her laughing her head off.

“Oh sweetie...that was so adorable...especially the stuttering.” Goldie leaned in close, giving a quick peck on her cheek,”If you want some real lessons on the finer points of flirting...Ill give a private oral exam later at your place.” Goldie winked again, this time laughing even harder as Jennifer hit critical levels of blushing. She stood straight up and hugged the poor flustered human, her face buried into her soft fur above her breasts, “Just giving you some grief...and lighten this mood.”

Jennifer muffled a laugh in Goldie's chest before pulling up for air, “Thanks...I needed it.”

“And yes....I think it might work...but DONT push it Jen, or yourself....You've said your getting better around guys....Id hate to see you become the recluse you probably were.”

Jennifer nodded as they broke the hug, not a second before the clock chimed ten, signaling the start to her shift. Bright lights and soft whooshing told the two that the band was up and ready. She grabbed the camera tablet and her phone, letting Goldie leave first as Jennifer followed, her thought returning to not just Bonnie, but the yellow girl now hopping from the stage, looking excited at the human as her and Goldie exited the hallway.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT SMUT WARNING This is one of the smut chapters I have for this, but this is not intended to be a smut based story. The flirted and dialog may indicate it, but the actual smut will be at random. There is one more that I NEED to do (Freddy/Chica) before too long, but there will be a few chapters to go before that.
> 
> And yes to the toys will show up, but things wont go....smoothly....lets say.  
> Also going to be delving a bit more into the background next chapter....the end game here is one that I hope everyone like.

Jennifer had made up her mind, she was going to help her friends, whether or not they wanted it, ( in her case whether or not she was ready for what she had planned), by doing whatever it took for each of them. She had already somewhat, accidentally helped Foxy by reconnected with his childhood friend and his father, so she mentally checked him off her list. Now it was down to; helping Bonnie with his anger issues stemming from his apparently violent murder, helping Freddy and Bonnie become closer as brothers, (and trying to track their parents down as well), and finally help Chica, which may be the most difficult since of the group she seems the most carefree and at ease with the whole situation. What was weird and frankly disturbing was just how connect she truly was to them, her ex being Foxy's old friend, her therapist possibly being Chica's old foster mom, AND the fact that once she thought about it...they were all essentially the same age. Minus Freddy, he was the only odd ball being a few years older and he was the 'mistake' murder from what he had told her. During her shift, Jennifer thought about the best way to go about this, and unfortunately it involved telling Freddy most of her ideas, something she KNEW he wasn't going to like at all.

After saying hi to the band, she went about her paid job; making her rounds of the building, double and triple checking doors and windows, thoroughly checking under tables and chair for lost items finally slumping into the security chair for one last camera sweep inside and out before sighing wistfully as she rubbed her temples trying to straighten out her thoughts. It wasn't until the soft pattering of footsteps drew her attention to the left door just as Freddy walked into the frame, minus his usual attire instead sporting sweat pants and a Chica themed 'LET'S EAT' T-shirt. The whole sight caused her to giggle, even more-so as the bear looked annoyed, “Chica insisted we all wash our showtime outfits tonight...and this was the only thing I had left to wear.” he sighed.

“Awe...did we forget to do our laundry lately?” Freddy rolled his eyes at her comment, although a light smirk did grace his lips. “Sorry big guy...just teasing ya...What's up?”

“Nothing...you just seemed.....eh....distracted earlier when you first showed up.” He shrugged, then cocked an eyebrow as she sighed.

“Yea....hey listen...I want your thoughts on this....I want to help you guys out....like I did with Foxy. Ever since he made up with Ryan and his dad....he's been.....happier.”

Freddy smiled lightly, “Yea....even happier than I've ever seen him.”

“Well.....I was thinking about doing the same for you, Bonnie and Chica. I think I have a way to help Bonnie with his....shadowy side...and Chica I could track down her last foster m.....foster parents.” She almost slipped telling Freddy more than what she herself was certain on.

Freddy looked down, sighing crossing his arms, “No.”

“WHAT?! But Freddy.....” She started, only for him to cut her off with a raised paw.

“Jennifer.....I really, really appreciate what you did for Foxy...I honestly do. And I'd love nothing more than to see Chica and Bonnie like that....especially Bonnie. But.....no...he is just far too dangerous for you to help. I don't want to see him hurt you in case your wrong....then he would live with that guilt of hurting....or worse yet killing you.” Freddy walked over and knelt in front of her looking her in the eyes, “Besides...our.....parents....were uber and super strict on certain....religious things. They would NEVER believe you...and if they did. Well, lets just say me and dad's last conversation was not the best.”

Jennifer looked pleadingly to him, “Freddy....I'm not stupid...I know he is dangerous. I talked to Goldie, she would be right there in case I am wrong.” Her eyes got misty, “And they are your parents.....they loved you and Bonnie no matter what Freddy....Just give me a chance.”

Freddy stood silently and went to walk out the door, before he turned without looking at her, “IF you can help Bonnie....then maybe....but you need to promise me something.”

“Name it.” She almost jumped for joy, her voice restrained.

He sighed once more before turning to face her, eyes heavy with several conflicting emotions, “Promise me that this not make things worse for him...”

Jennifer gave him her most honest and sincere smile, “I promise you Freddy...I will do everything in my power to prevent that.”

Freddy chuckled, before his eyes flashed black for a split second, his tone gravely, “I hope so....I'd hate to take my anger out on you.” His eyes brightened once more, “He's the only family I have left...”

The human quickly stood and pulled him into a tight hug, “I promise you...you wont loose him.”

She felt him smile into her shoulder before pulling away, “So....What is your idea?”

Jennifer merely smiled and tapped Freddy on the nose, “That's for me to know...and Bonnie to find out.” She winked at him, causing him to chuckle as he turned away, laughing as he went down the hallway, leaving Jennifer to finalize her plans, and at a little past two in the morning....everything was ready to go; Freddy was going to keep Foxy and Chica occupied, Goldie was in position just outside the kitchen door and ready to intervene if necessary, and Jennifer....well she hoped she was ready. If not....she would suffer with her own personal setback if it meant helping Bonnie. She steeled her resolve as she left the security office and marched up to Bonnie, who was in his own world tuning his guitar. She inhaled deeply, 'this is it' she thought.

“Hey Bon.” She called out as she walked up to the stage. His eyes brightened as he ear shot up.

“Hey Jen....what's up? Everyone seems to be a little busy tonight.”

“Oh nothing much...hey....seeing how everyone is busy...I need some help.” She felt her core warm up in nervousness, her face fighting a blush. Thankfully the rabbit just look confused.

“Sure...with what?” Bonnie asked as he gingerly set his instrument down and hopped from the stage, as his ears fell back into the usual 'cool' way he kept them.

“Oh...just a little personal thing...need some advice on something and I don't want Freddy or Foxy to get jealous that I thought of you first.” She mentally scolded herself for how stupid that sounded, but if Bonnie had ANY thoughts....they never showed. In fact...he seemed even more confused, before his usual ego kicked in.

“Of course Jen...would hate to have the nervous fox or stern bear steer ya wrong.” He smirked

She smirked as well...although hers was mentally, “Great...but um....close your eyes....don't want you to see it till its ready.” She pulled out a cloth and offered it to him. His cocky demeanor fell as he sighed and tied it over his eyes, “Don't worry....I just to see your reaction to it.”

“Ah...did you paint something? I thought I read in your application you exceled in art.”

She had just grabbed his paw, just now noticing how large and firm they were, “You read that?”

“Yea...after we...changed our mind about you...we all read it and were a bit ashamed at how we tried to....uh....”

Jennifer decided to have a little fun, “Stuff me? And not in the fun way?”

“Heh yea....sorry bout that.” His muzzle seemed to darken a bit, as she felt his paw get sweaty, “You seem to be getting better about those kind of jokes.” He tried get hide his blush.

“Psh...don't fret about it Bonnie...It's all in the past....for you and me.” She continued to guide him to the kitchen, where Goldie quietly opened the door with a wink. She took him over to center of the kitchen, were the dreaded table sit. Bonnie was still clueless as she turned him around, “Now...hopped up, sit down and don't peek at all.” Bonnie sighed with a smile, placing his palms on the smooth surface, jumping up and sitting on the stainless steel top.

Jennifer inhaled as softly as she could as she braced herself...it was now or never for her. She sauntered over to him, standing before him as she placed her palms gently on his thighs, “Now...just relax...and let me show you my artwork.” Her voice didn't mean to be THAT husky...but it came out that way regardless.

“Jen? What are youuuuu....oooohhh..” He was cut off as she slowly let her palms slide over the fabric of his pants, feeling his muscles tighten as she trailed then to his more senstive inner thigh area, not quite to his 'tool' as she pulled them away, gliding them towards his knees where they seemed to react on their own, widening to give her a better runway for teasing. A long husky groan escaped his lips as his head tilted back as her hands drifted up again, this time a little more pressure on his powerful legs. Her finger tips grazed his slowly tenting center, pulling away drawing a sad sounding hum. She repeated this motion as she slowly knelt down, finding table was just perfectly built at the right height. She watched in almost awe as her ministrations caused a certain part of him to react almost too fast. She alternate pressures and speed of her palms, letting the friction heat up her hands, still only letting her finger tips come in contact with his member. His huffing and groaning was almost like music to her, and...she loved it. When she was in school...there was too much horny guys just wanting a quickie....there was no foreplay or teasing, and they were already eager to blow within a few seconds...but this....watching her hands draw and build the arousal...it was actually very hot.

Bonnie was in heaven....not only was Jennifer teasing him....but she was TEASING him. Most of the porn he watched was just the girl giving a hand job or blowjob right away...the guy already hard as steel....and he was too when he watched. But to go from no arousal to it built up and drawn out slowly....was so much more. His dick actually felt harder than it EVER had prior....he was loving this, his own body not going through the motions of quick arousal during a few minute 'break' but the slow changing buildup. It was almost addicting, he wasn't sure if he could ever go back to doing it himself. He let his head fall back as the sensations changed again.

Jennifer glanced up to see the bunnies face sport the goofiest grin as he huffed out in pleasure. She inhaled deep as she went further, one hand still rubbing his thigh as her right rested closer to his groin, her palm feeling the heat radiate from the tented fabric as she let her hand rest on his dick. She felt a twinge from her chest of fear as his hard member twitched in need at her touch. A feeling of dread rose up her throat as memories started to come back to her. She shook her head, closing her eyes tight and held her palm there as she tried to swallow it down, feeling his hips start to lightly rise and fall in rhythm of her left hand. She looked up at him, seeing him grin and react in pleasure helped her. Inhaling deep once more....she wrapped her palm around his shaft and lightly squeezed, and smiled as this macho bunny moaned in sheer bliss, hips bucking up in surprise as he fell back and leaned on his own palms on the table. The action spurred her on, her fear subsided as she let her hand tease and play with the male member in front of her, actually enjoying this as she got him going. Her left hand left his thigh and snaked up to replaced her right hand as she reached up to grabbed his waist band, letting her finger tips slide under the elastic and for the first time in a long time, touched a penis. The raw heat seeping into her digits made her gasp, her own breath growing husky as her brain started to click and build her own arousal, a heat making her jeans feel tight and restrictive. Jennifer licked her lips as more of her hand went deeper into his sweats, noticing he was without boxers for the first time of the night, and let them awkwardly try to wrap around him.

Bonnie let out a loud gasp as he felt much cooler flesh touch his dick, the sensation of a strange hand on him almost made him loose it then and there. He felt himself pulse and flex in her hand, letting her husky breath fill his ears like ambient music. His mind was trying to tell him something, several voices pulling him but he ignored them, letting this woman have her way with him. He felt her hands leave his member, a sad huff leaving him only to be stifled when he felt her hands on his hips, tugging lightly on his waist band. He almost hurriedly lifted his hips and allowed her to tug them down his thighs and legs, feeling them pool at his feet, a loud fevered moan left him as the cool air engulfed his hot pulsing member, the feeling causing a large twitching pulse to travel up his shaft, an oozing of precum leaked out. That had never happened to him before....he'd read about leaking precum...but just thought it was a story or myth...but no here he was actually oozing the substance....and he couldn't see it. He wanted so badly to tear this cloth off to see ...but he refrained. Not wanting this to end if Jennifer was the one in charge.

Jennifer gasped almost loudly sight before her, she felt his size...but seeing it was different. He was not much bigger than her last....consensual encounter...but it was much more exotic, the entire shaft looked like is was an almost pretty lavender, although it was currently purple and covered in angry veins, but it was still very much a human cock, and she thanked god that when they shifted from robot to anthro they didn't get animal dicks. She licked her lips again as she let her hand roam over the fleshy rod, feeling his heavy sac pulse with every heartbeat, letting her palm glide over the smooth, yet very hot member, before wrapping her hand around his tip, and oh so slowly let it fall, letting every inch of him loosely slide through until she rested on his balls, his breathing heavier with each second as his moans grew in strength. She adjusted her grip and pulled her hand up just as slow, letting friction build in her dry palm. Once she reached his head, she removed her hand, only to let a large glob of saliva fall from her tongue onto her open palm, and returned her naturally lubed hand glide much more easily down his sure to be aching member. Bonnie quickly leaned forward at the feeling, huffing loudly as his own hand found the top of her head and rested there, as his fingers massaged into her scalp. Her chest tightened in anticipated panic, but it never came. Nor did fear or the sensations that used to when a guy touched her without her saying so, 'Was this working?' she wondered.

The wet sloppy sound of her hand working slowly over his glans filled the area, as did his musky scent of horny male. She alternated her grip at random, both drawing out his release and making this whole act last, as she didn't know if this would happen again between the two. She relaxed her grip, his hot flesh barely touching her smooth palm as worked her fist quickly over his cock, switching to a firmer, snakelike grasp going as slow as possible, both actions drawing the most delicious sounding moan from Bonnie's throat. She inhaled the scent of spit and musky precum in deeply, letting the almost forgotten aromas bring back memories before her assault, an aching need spreading deep within her abdomen, demanding attention. She pushed those away for now...this was for Bonnie. She leaned in closer to his groin, letting more and more of his dick fill her vision. She closed her eyes, letting his pulsating rod rhythmicly beat into her palm, until she felt his heat mere millimeters from her lips. Jennifer pursed her moistened lips letting them barely touch his tip, a generous drop of pre coated her lips, and a very husky gasp graced her ears. She let her tongue run across and found that it was actually not bad...bit salty but otherwise sweet. Before she could do anything, a heavy hand fell on the top of her head and pushed her head forward, her eyes snapping open as the forceful movement brought things back, her throat tightened as did her grip out of fear. She glanced up and saw there was no malice on his face, just pleasure so she did her best to fight the rising puking sensation that was still growing in her chest. She swallowed hard,and opened her mouth wide, her arousal faltering as she forced herself forward. She wasn't ready....but she had to do this. She was just about to make her jaw move and seal her lips around his tip when his hand appeared under her chin and pushed her head away from him. She was surprised and looked up, as he tried to level his breathing, his face still plastered in bliss, but a stern edge was growing.

“Don't...Don't do this Jen. I can just tell that your fighting this. What you were doing is more than fine.” He sighed, “Don't get me wrong...I'm loving every second of this, but ….I've noticed your getting more at ease around us guys and your joking about things way more than when we first got to know you. I don't want to see this go away. I'll be fine with what we've done Jen....I promise.” Jennifer almost wanted to tear up. She knew that he wouldn't force her, but she never thought he would reject a blowjob, even considering everything he knew about her. A small warmth hit her chest at his honesty, and his sincere smile. He went to reach up and untie his blindfold when she quickly stood and grabbed his paws, holding them tight. She leaned forward, her lips meeting his, “Then lets finish this.” She guided his hands back down and she once again went to her knees, letting her hands roam over his erect shaft once more. She looked back at his face, and closed her eyes, everything he said on the forefront of her thoughts as she let her spine relax and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his members before parting them sightly. Should could feel his hips tensing and wanting to buck up, his grunt telling her he was holding back. She let the sweeter taste of his pre settle on her tongue as she smiled around his tip, loving how much he cared about her. Jennifer steeled her resolve and relaxed her lips, letting more and more of him be swallowed by her moist cavern, his moans peaked as he felt her hot mouth engulf him. She opened her eyes as he hit the back of her throat, a good inch or two left in the cold, as she increased suction pulling away from his base. She let her tongue trail along his large vein until only his head remained, rolling it around with her tongue before pressing him back into her along the roof of her mouth. She reached up with and gentle massage his sac, the heavy flesh heaving up and down with every breathe Bonnie took.

She couldn't believe it....she was going down on a guy for the first time since....him. She was sure if it wasn't the object itself it would be the taste that would get her...but no. She actually...well....loved the way he tasted. Their was the salty taste of flesh and sweat....but also a sweeter undertone that was almost floral or fruity. She actually wondered why that was, most guys she did this for tasted...well...like guys. Clean if freshly showered, but they had a odd taste if they hadn't all day, but not Bonnie. She legitimately wondered what body wash he used. She was broken from her thoughts by Bonnie's moans getting more and more needy, it was then she noticed it....he was getting close. His sac pulsed harder and more frequent in her massaging palm his dick seemed to swell slightly, his hips on autopilot as he gently humped and ground his hips into her mouth. Instead of fear rising up, pure arousal was, she actually was loving this, she was going to get a man to climax, from just a blowjob....that had never happened before. She picked up her tempo and ministrations, humming deep in her throat sending vibrations down his shaft, his moans peaked as his palm once more fell to her head, as she smiled. With a final downward motion, he gasped and groaned as his hips bucked up, his tip hitting her throat causing her gag and pull slightly off. In her hand she felt his sac tighten and pulse hard, his whole cock throbbed in her mouth as the large vein bulged as his load rushed up and out, jetting against her roof with impressive force and volume. Her eyes bugged out from the sheer amount as she swallowed quickly, not wanting to make a mess and let other know what had happened. His cum was vastly different from her ex's, both sweet and salty and she actually found to like it, unlike Ryan's (who's she spat out promptly), Bonnie's was manageable, she gulped over and over, letting his thick hot fluid travel down her throat. After what seemed like forever, his spurting died off and she swallowed the last drips of seed.

He sat there panting, half chuckling as he tried to catch his breath, his hips on fire and he wasn't sure he could walk, “Fuck Jen....I said we were fine.”

She leaned back and gasped, licking the last drips of cum from her lips, “Yea...I know, But...we both needed that...I think....I think I'm almost all better.”

Bonnie smiled wide, “Better huh?”

“Oh no Bunny boy....not today...this...this took a lot out of me.”

“Just kidding ya Jen....Seriously...thank you....you have no idea how that was for me.” Bonnie smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug.

“Oh...I'm not done yet.” Bonnie pulled away, his mouth showing his confusion, “Just remember and focus on what JUST happened, close your eyes and let it all sink in. Your first hand job....first blowjob....I swallowed for ya which is a huge deal for guys apparently.” Bonnie leaned back, a goofy look on his face. She reached up and undid his blindfold, happy his eye were actually still closed. “Now...open them.” His purple eyes opened, drinking in the sight of horny girl...no....his friend that just did the best thing ever for him. He let this warm happy feeling absorb into his entire body. Her chest was heaving, her body flushed and hair a mess, but her face was bright, happy and showed no signs of fear. He leaned back to observe her more when he glanced up and wondered why he saw an oven, he let his eyes roam over the room, his own confusion growing as he realized he was in the kitchen. It was then it dawned on him....he turned his head and saw, in a state of fear, he was sitting on....it....THE table where.... He leapt up and stared at it, unable to look away. His thoughts flew a mile a minute, his body giving him every emotion he could take. The edges of his vision started to get fuzzy. He clenched his fist, ready to upend this piece of metal when a small voice broke through, “Bonnie....You ok?”

He turned to her and his anger subsided, not just that she was there....but also what she did for him. Willingly forgone her own fear for him....and then...it clicked. She gave him something super special...IN the place he lost his life. He turned and looked back at the table and felt his anger rise...but not peak...he was mad at it...but not mad enough to....He spun faster than she was ready for and pulled her into a tight hug, tears spilling from his eyes, “Oh my god...thank you thank you thankyouthhankyouthankyou.” He pulled away, not wiping his tears, “You...you...helped me.”

Jennifer wiped her own tears, “Yep....how do ya feel?”

He paused, “Better....lets not tell the others until tomorrow...but I feel...lighter. I'm uh...going to go clean up down here so no one suspects you uh....”

“Oh right...yea good idea.” She kissed him on the cheek before he turned and left the kitchen, fully nude with his sweatpants in hand. Jennifer was about to leave as well when someone grabbed her ass firmly. She spun to find Goldie winking at her, “Thanks hun...now I'm all pent up and eager.”

“Sorry...Id help but....no idea how to go down on a woman.” Jennifer answered.

Goldie winked, pulling Jennifer into a tight hug, nose to nose, “Ill teach ya some time, but for now....I've got this lovely toy calling my name.”

Goldie was about out the door when Jennifer realized something, “Hey....that's not mine is it?”

Goldie merely turned and winked, before disappearing, leaving Jennifer to mutter about teaching a certain golden ursine the finer points of privacy.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonnie seemed to have a extra spring in his step the next day, surprising everyone including Terry and Freddy. The bear actually wondering just what Jennifer had done to help his brother. He was really looking like a huge weight was off his shoulders. His energy infected the rest, they all putting in extra effort during the shows. As the day ended and the patrons filed out, Freddy finally had the time and pulled Bonnie aside looking elated and also curious. He whispered to his brother to avoid any lingering guests or employees hearing, “Hey Brian, hows everything? How ya feeling?”

Bonnie's jaw servos creaked up into a large smile, “I feel....lighter....better than I have in a long time Flynn, like before we were murdered.” He paused as he seemed to search for words, “Back when it was just you and me against the world....and dad's dogma.”

Freddy let out a relieved sigh, as he chuckled, “What did she do to ya? Maybe she could do the same to me...or even Foxy or Chica.” He chuckled.

Bonnie's speaker let out a burst of static as he coughed and tried to brush off the slight jealousy that popped up, and the arousal that came from the Chica comment, “Oh um...bit of a personal thing ya know. Would have to talk to her about it.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Maybe I will. Oh by the way, I don't want to be the nag right now...but could you clean up your area back stage? Heard a few stage hands complaining about the dishes and such back there.”

Bonnie chuckled low, “Sure...as soon as they all leave I take care of it.”

“Thanks” The mechanical bear walked off as Bonnie made his way to his corner of the backstage to get the debris gathered up and ready for later. Hours later, the last day shift member left, letting the band return to their organic forms, Foxy emerged from his curtained off stage, stretching from his shows.

“I don't remember it being THIS strenuous before, is it a holiday or something?” He sat roughly at a table, crossing his legs and rubbed his aching paws, “And my throat is actually sore from the whole pirate speak, never thought that would happen.”

Chica chuckled as she hugged the poor fox, “Awe poor Foxy, would be such a shame if you couldn't talk anymore, we would all miss you joking about.”

Bonnie clicked his tongue as he smirked, “Oh yes, would just hate that.” Foxy flipped the bunny off as Chica gave the fox a peck on the cheek, waving Bonnie off.

“Don't listen to him, Ill go make some supper for us...and make sure it not overly spicy.” She sauntered off towards the kitchen, making sure to sway her hips extra as Freddy's eyes fixated on her retreating form.

Bonnie smirked to himself as he stood up, grabbing his guitar, “Well...I need to head backstage and tweak my strings here...let me know when Jen shows up.” He got a nod from the other two as they started to talk about the day. He quickly walked to the back stage and set his instrument down, grabbing his dishes and quietly sneaking his way to the kitchen. He let out a shaky sigh, hoping this wasn't going to back fire in his face as he gently pushed the door open to find Chica already hard at work cutting some veggies up for whatever dish she was making. He smiled as her back was turned to him, her soft humming filling the void between her sound of slicing peppers, her body swaying to her own beat. He purposely made a little noise with the dishes as he walked closer to the sink. Chica never turned as she heard someone behind her.

“Hey Freddy, just put those on the table over there...Ill take care of them later.”

Bonnie almost laughed at her assuming it was Freddy, “No problem Cheeks...I don't mind helping.” He kept walking to the worktable. He looked right at it and felt it rising. The raw bubbling anger in his gut...but this time it was different, there was a soothing warmth in his chest fighting it. The memories of the previous night fresh in his mind as he set the dishes down and placed a palm on the surface, almost giddy that he wasn't shifting. A tear almost formed from happiness, until Chica interrupted his thoughts from the lack of noise from her.

As soon as the voice spoke, she knew it wasn't Freddy and was so glad she didn't say anything suggestive, and almost ignored it until her brain clicked and she realized just WHO was in the kitchen with her. She stopped her cutting and turned her neck just enough to watch him, her body tightening and ready to bolt to the door should he change. 'What the fuck....why is he in here now? Is he crazy? I hope Freddy or Foxy can hear me scream if he...wait...is he.....???Touching the table???' Chica barely believed it as she watched Bonnie place his dishes down on the table and then place his hand on it....and then nothing happened. No growling, no darkening fur....just Bonnie. His head jerked up and spun to her, her lack of noise drawing him to her presence. He coughed and gave an awkward wave, “Oh Hey Chica...sorry for uh...ya...startling you.”

She slowly and cautiously walked over...a small knife hidden in her hand beside her in case this was a trick, “B...Bonnie? You...OK?”

“Yep...Jen actually managed to help me.” Bonnie shrugged and opened his arms in a hug, “Sorry for the scare.”

Chica set the knife down, much to the surprise and shock of Bonnie and embraced him, hugging him tight, “God you had me worried you jerk....thought I was going to have to get drastic.”

“My bad...how bout I make it up and help out?” Bonnie pulled away and gave her a light smile. Chica gestured to the pile of dishes he brought in. Bonnie sighed and nodded, grabbing the stack and placing them in the sink and running hot water. He quickly and thoroughly cleaned them and put them in the drying rack, then got the order to help her by getting the meat browned as she cut onions. They joked through most of the cooking until the door opened in a near panic as Freddy walked in, eyes wide as they focused on Bonnie as he help Chica spoon the finished dish onto plates. Bonnie looked back and noticed the bear first, a smile on his muzzle, “Oh hey Freddy, just in time to help us carry these hot plates out to everyone?”

Freddy swallowed as he looked shocked to see it in person, before shaking his head and smiling, “Of course. Oh and Jen's here so now we can eat it while it still hot and fresh from the kitchen.” He beamed a large smile grabbing a few plates. As they left Bonnie saw that sure enough Jennifer was there and already joking with Goldie and Foxy as the three walked up and set the plates down, Chica giving a large flourish and bow at the applause. The band ate, praising Chica (and Bonnie) for the food, and joking and talking about the most random of topics. After eating there fill, the group split for the time being with Jennifer heading to run a quick check of the doors, not noticing Freddy was following her the entire time. She had just jiggled the back door handle and turned, nearly screaming as Freddy startled her.

“Fuck Freddy....give a girl a warning next time.” She put her hand on her chest feeling her heart pounding, a feeling she hasn't felt around the bear in quite some time now.

Freddy rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry Jen...was hoping to get ya alone for a few minutes to say something.” He muttered looking conflicted.

“Oh uh sure Freddy.” She sighed, confused as to WHY they needed to be alone,“Just say what you need to.”

“Well...its easier to do than say what I need to,” He sighed again looking at the ground, “Jen....I need to do something...and its hard on me cause I'm not usually like this...nor do I show this side much.”

Jennifer placed her hand on his shoulder, “I understand Freddy....just go for it.” She smiled

Freddy sighed and quickly went forward, pulling Jennifer into a tight hug as he started to heave, sobbing into her shoulder. It was a near reflex that she almost pulled away but fought it down, letting the feeling subside and letting the bear cry, surprising her that it was easier to let her own pain go recently. His voice cracked as he spoke, “Jennifer you have no idea how happy I am at what you did. I was so ...afraid of loosing him...loosing my only family I have left.” He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, his normally soft browns bloodshot and puffy, “You did something for me I could NEVER repay ..thank you.”

Jennifer felt her own eyes getting misty, “Hey I understand not having anyone...so we got to do what we can to keep those few we do around.”

Freddy pulled away, wiping his tears as he nodded, “Sorry you had to see me break down....I didn't want the others to see and well...assume I was getting soft. I've been this rock keeping us all anchored, keeping us from loosing it and letting our anger consume us.... and I just needed a few moments to let it out.”

“Don't bottle it in there Freddy....Let it out whenever you need to, don't be scared to let them see it either, they need to see you care about them...besides just being the strong leader.”

Freddy sighed as he nodded in understanding. Jennifer patted him on the back and went to leave when he gently grabbed her upper arm. She looked back at him as he sighed, “Paul Hanson.”

“Who's that?” Jennifer asked confused.

“Pastor Paul Hanson....is my and Bonnie's father....and good luck getting through to him. He's super religious and wont listen to anything. Trust me.”

Jennifer gave the bear a smirk, “Please....I think I can get him to believe me.” Freddy just chuckled, hoping she was right.

 **Meanwhile a few states over....**  
An nearly empty warehouse was finally getting it last crates out before demolitions. Crates finally to be opened after all these years, the new owner of the contents on route to pick up the boxes and crates, not knowing exactly WHAT was bought, just a vague description of 'merchandise'. From the shadows a form floated, its spidery legs inches from the ground, it pitch black body nearly invisible to the eye. The only thing anyone would have seen if they look hard enough was the white oval mask with purple tear stains. The being floated over and sat next to a crate, listening to the grumbles within, “Patience,” his voice hissed smoothly from somewhere under the mask, “You'll have some new toys to play with soon, even heard a night guard may be on the table.”

The form was startled by a growl voice behind him, “You are not to even TOUCH the girl.” It turned to see a spectral black form oozing from the ceiling, before taking shape as a black humanoid, “She is not your pawn to play with.....she's mine for later.”

The puppet stood and glared at the shadowy figure, “If she your toy why not kill her now?”

“I cant...not without breaking the deal, only the ones who's death she caused can kill her.” His eyes glowed in malice as it stared at the puppet, “You know all about deals right?” he chuckled.

“You cant blame me if she gets in my way....besides...IF my little friends here start tearing her friends apart and she happens to ..gerkkkk.” the puppet was cut off as he was lifted by his throat by sheer nothingness, his own strings betraying his will and pulling him almost apart in all directions. The sound of his pain matching the crunching and grinding from his internal parts.

The form walked closer to the floating puppet, his voice low and coming from all directions, “Let me make this clear to you...and your toys. You can hurt them, scare them, even break them,.... they are not fully part of the deal for her, so I'll leave that up to you. They like your toys are pawns....the results and means of the deal, but she...oh yes she is the payment for the deal I made long ago. You and them are only there to....consolidate entities so to speak, so I can keep my eyes on all of you. So, you can get rough the first night....but no breaking her...or else I break you.” The strings pulled tighter until the puppet felt even his mask starting fracture when the pressure let off, letting him fall into a pile of puppet as his internal parts popped and creaked into place. The shadow stood over him and knelt down, “Remember this my puppet....I pull all the strings. Your's...your toys...her's...their's....you'll do good to keep that in mind.”

The puppet forced his body to sit up, “Fuck you,” he spat, “....but fine...we will play nice... for now.”

The shadow smiled, rows of white spikes shown in the dark as the sound of semi truck brakes hissed just outside. The shadow dissipated as the doors opened, letting sunlight in as few workers came in to load the crates up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LONG wait, holidays...weather...laptop charger going missing...etc.

Freddy couldn't believe what exactly he had heard. He stood in Terry's office after the human had called him in to talk about something during the mid afternoon show break and, still in his robotic appearance, staring at the humored looking human 'boss' as his jaw hung open as his servos whined.

“The...the toys?” Terry had to close his eyes as brownish light flooded his vision, opening them to see a very confused looking familiar anthro brown bear. Freddy slowly pulled out the chair and sat across from him without breaking eye contact in cause this was some kind of trick,“What the fuck are the toys?”

Terry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He knew this was going to be an issue bringing this up, seeing how even HE was surprised to find out something like the Toy series even existed. Looking back at the expecting bear, he leaned back into his chair as he tried to think of the best way to explain, “From what I can tell....there's a bit of a hazy area here mind you, the Toys series were an second set of animatronics for the Freddy's franchise. Now what's odd is that apparently....the Toys were designed first, but the plans were put on hold to bring out your models, since your plans seemed to show your models being cheaper to make and build. But when the money started to come in buckets they brought the Toys out for a kind of ...older audience thing, seeing how they were made of harder plastic coverings and shells, better servos for better speed and movement, and I guess better electronics.”

“So...they were being built first...but the ones WE possessed were finished first since they were cheaper. Then they thought, 'Hey kids like the furry ones...I bet the teens would like the action figure looking ones'.” Freddy chuckled, he had looked into business things during the past few weeks, to better help out and be more productive to the diner, and wasn't fully surprised by corporate decisions involving money.

“I guess. I got called by a guy a few weeks ago, old friend of mine, told me he was tearing down a burnt out diner. Great thing was the basement had two levels, and the lowest one was intact and he found the full set. They were pretty messed up, he thinks from not being FULLY put together and all, but they seemed all there. He did some checking, guess it WAS going to be a Freddy's but a day after the toys got delivered...well...” He trailed off and looked at Freddy. The bear nodded in understanding, the first murder tainted the Freddy's name, only to have to following ones only further darken the doors until even this diner closed down after his untimely murder. Terry coughed lightly, “They shoved it all into the basement area and the building was sold cheap and made into a burger joint. His company was called in to clear it out after the investigation.”

Freddy narrowed his eyes in concern, “What happened?”

Terry shrugged again, “Nothing solid, but the story is... building burnt to a crisp from an electrical fire. Shorted out the main power box, and since the building was designed as a Freddy's....the doors locked down without power. The...the opening employees all died. Could only be ID'ed by dental records.”

“Damn,” Freddy whistled low. “So then what?”

“Hmm oh, all the stuff was cleared out and stored in a warehouse nearby. Once it was all over, he called and said what it was and asked if I wanted it. I said sure, if all else fails...program them to just tell stories and entertain. That way...you four can have some time off for a bit and relax.”

Freddy's features softened, “Thanks Terry. Going to have uh Ryan trying to assemble them and get them going?”

“Yep...well as best he can. From the pics he emailed me; Toy Bonnie's legs were still packed up and in pieces...Toy Chica's torso was just a frame and her arms were just wired up...Toy Freddy was the best shape over all, just needing his covering put on and maybe his torso finished...Toy Foxy was the worst...completely apart down to the pins and screws, and well apparently her pieces MAY have been mixed up with all her spare parts when they were just tossed in a crate...Balloon boy is missing completely....and the puppet is all intact just needs its string frame rails mounted to a ceiling.”

“Wow, Five new ones huh? OK Doesn't sound so bad, just hopefully they work out,...and with them being Freddy's based...well..lets hope their programming is all clear.” Freddy stood and expanded back to his other form after letting Terry cover his eyes, “Well, I've taken too long of a break already, back to making kids laugh. I'll let the others know and you can fill in whatever I get wrong.”

Terry nodded his head with a smile as Freddy turned and opened the door, not seeing the shadow cross over the room.

Across town...  
Jennifer had just gotten out of bed after getting a good day's sleep, stretching her arms and moaning lightly as her joints popped and muscles relaxed. She smiled as she got out of bed, grabbing her sweatpants to throw back on and headed to her kitchen, and was very, (not fully since she kinda half expected it by now), Goldie sitting at her kitchen table with a newspaper and a pen, filling out a crossword puzzle. The golden female never took her eyes off the paper as she spoke, “Morning sleepy head, got coffee ready for you and a bit of breakfast.”

Jennifer cocked her head confused, looking over to her counter and sure enough there was pot of coffee steaming on the maker and what looked like a bowl of cereal ready for some milk. She chuckled as she grabbed the cup and bowl heading over to the table, and sat down ready to eat., “What's all this about? Trying to butter me up?” Jennifer sent her best smoldering look to Goldie, “Trying to seduce me?”

Goldie set the paper down with a cocked eyebrow, flashing her a smirk. She licked her lips and stood up, sauntered over to the now iffy human, stood before her and leaned in close until her lips were barely inches from her own. Her paw came up under her chin tilting her head up to meet hers. Jennifer felt Goldie's warm breath on her lips before they opened up, the bear's voice low and husky sending a shiver up the human's spine, “Aw honey...if I wanted to seduce you...Id do better than coffee and cereal.” Goldie released her chin, letting her face fall a bit as she chuckled, returned her voice to the warmer friendly tone, “Besides..Id HATE to make bunny boy jealous over stealing his girl.”

Jennifer flushed beet red as she looked down at her bowl, muttering to no one, “I'm not anyone's girl.” She shook her head and cleared her throat, “So hows things been today?”

“Eh not to bad, over heard Terry tell Freddy about another set of animatronics for the diner.”

Jennifer cocked her head, “Another set? For what?”

Goldie shrugged, taking a sip of her own coffee, “Not sure, something about maybe getting them fixed up and reprogrammed for entertaining like the original band would be doing had we not possessed them.”

“Oh so...to give Freddy and the others a break at times?” Jennifer asked

“Something like that, they should be here about the end of the week so hopefully that Ryan kid will be able to help fix them up.”

Jennifer smiled, “Ill ask him later on when I have some free time.”

“Sounds good,” Goldie stretched then drained her coffee in one gulp, “Ah that's good, I better get back to the diner and make sure things are going smoothly.”

“Why would you overly care about that kind of stuff?” Jennifer asked with a raised eyebrow.

Goldie's face darkened in a blush, “Oh um well....Terry asked me to help him at the diner and uh...made me kind of an unofficial night manager to over see things.”

“Wow Goldie...that's amazing!” Jennifer exclaimed, “So does that make you my boss?”

“No no, just to go over the books and double check the numbers, maybe get orders ready and get show schedules finalized, nothing major. Just enough to keep myself busy.”

“Still that's amazing Goldie...I'm happy for you.” Jennifer smiled at the golden ursine.

“Thanks Hun, now, I better get back and see what I can fully find out from Terry about these 'Toys' models.”

Jennifer nodded as the bear faded from view. Jennifer finished her cereal and coffee, before getting up and grabbing her coat from the rack. She pulled out her phone and sent Ryan a quick text before heading out, a light pep in her step from how cheerful she was.


End file.
